Second Chance
by Lindsey2
Summary: If you have not lived life to it's fullest, can you be given a second chance? final chapter up!
1. Six Months

:you are probably going to read this chapter and think, what the hell!! But trust me ok? It will make sense. And I hope you will enjoy this series, because I think it could be a lot of fun if the idea works. Please review, because I want some feedback on what you think of this story. If it is anything like the success I had with Love and White Lies, I will be chuffed. By the way, as for the "2" by my name, that is fanfiction's fault. Apparently there is another Lindsey on the website. Lol I thought I was unique!! Hehe

By the way, matthew fans may find the title of this fanfic familiar!:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter One**

**Six Months**

_An object loomed nearer…faster…_

_He didn't have time to react…_

_A sudden impact…a scream…then a deadly silence_

_Then everything went black…_

****

Chandler sat upright in bed, giving out a terrified yell. The sweat dripped off his forehead and he shuddered involuntarily. It had been an awful dream…full of tragedy and unhappiness. His dreams were not usually like that, they were mostly about stupid stuff like what he did with his friends or mugs of coffee turning into monsters…but never about what he had just dreamed.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head, "People have those dreams all the time I bet," he said to himself, flopping back down on his pillow. 

He froze. This did not feel like the pillow he usually slept on. It felt hard and cold; not like the usually lumpy, bouncy pillow Monica had been nagging him to wash for months. He fidgeted around in his bed, realising that even his bed sheets felt different. In fact, the whole _bed _felt different.

For a crazy moment, Chandler wondered if he had somehow stumbled into the wrong room after his drunken night out with Joey and Ross the night before. Maybe this was Joey's room. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings…and what he saw made him cry out in horror.

This wasn't his room…this wasn't even _Joey's _room. It didn't resemble any bedroom he had been in before…if you could call it a bedroom. The walls were plain; his bed resembled what could be described as something from a hospital ward. Also, to his shock, Chandler realised for the first time since waking up that it was daylight. There were signs of early morning sunshine breaking through a window on the other end of the room, indicating it was still very early. He swallowed hard, taking in his surroundings again. There were a number of beds in the room, and people that Chandler had never seen before were asleep in them.

Chandler closed his eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming. He laughed nervously. "Ok Chandler, time to wake up now!" he said. "This dream is becoming too weird."

"You think you're in a dream?" a scornful voice came from the bed opposite, "You wish."

Chandler jumped, startled at the sound. He gazed across at the source of the voice and he saw an irritable looking old man with a nightgown on sitting up reading a book.

"Who…who are you?" Chandler whispered.

"Ernie…Ernie Wilkins," the old man replied shortly. He looked critically at Chandler, "You look a little young to be here," he commented.

Chandler blinked, feeling even more confused than before. "Er…where am I?" he asked the old man, who had gone back to reading his book.

Ernie looked back up from his book and sighed. "Not another one," he muttered. He set his book down and stared at Chandler seriously. "You want to know where you are?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes," Chandler replied, "Where am I? Please, I want to know." His voice shook slightly. Ernie was unnerving him with that amused stare.

"Well, for starters, you're a long way from home," Ernie explained, "In fact I might as well say this now. You're not going back."

"I'm not…" Chandler paused, threw back his head and started to laugh. Ernie just stared at him with a mixture of disgust and pity. "This isn't really the sort of place where you should be laughing," he said, glaring at Chandler.

Chandler stopped laughing and smiled across at Ernie. "Ok, ok, I get the joke. Who put you up to this? Joey?" He ran his hands through his hair and grinned, "Gotta hand it to him, he sure knows how to freak someone out when he wants to!" he stared at his surroundings again, "I'm guessing this is some sort of retirement home...Joey got me drunk and dragged me up here. Nice work." He grinned again.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Ernie said stiffly, "A retirement home? I wouldn't go spreading _that _around…some of the people here won't take too kindly to that insult."

The grin faded from Chandler face. "Well if this isn't a retirement home, then where am I?!" he yelled, causing several people to wake up in the room.

"Will you keep your voice down?" a woman yelled a couple of beds away, "I've been up half the night being assessed! I want some rest!"

Chandler groaned and buried his head into his hands. "Assessed? Not going home again? This makes no sense." He muttered darkly. He looked up at Ernie again and glared at him, "In a nutshell, please tell me what's going on."

"You want it in a nutshell?" Ernie asked, slamming down his book, "Ok, here it is in a nutshell…you're dead."

Chandler felt like he had just been slapped in the face. He gazed at the piteous expression on Ernie's face and he realised that this man was telling the truth. "Dead?" he whispered hoarsely, "I…I don't understand."

"The room you're in now is called the Waiting Room," Ernie explained, "It's where individuals such as yourself come after they have just died."

"I can't be dead!" Chandler shouted, leaping out of his bed, "I'm only 27 years old! It's way before my time!"

"Yes, the way you died was tragic," Ernie agreed, "It should never have happened, but it did. You'd better get used to it."

"Get used to it?!" Chandler bellowed, "I don't _want _to get used to it! I want to go home. I…I…" he paused and looked down at himself. He was wearing the clothes he had on the night before. "What the hell…"

"New arrivals come in the clothes they died in," Ernie explained, "look at me for instance…I died in my sleep." He adjusted his nightgown a little.

"How do you know all this?" Chandler asked incredulously.

"For the last 25 years I've been on the waiting list to be assessed," Ernie continued, smiling grimly, "Obviously people like me are not top priority anymore. Anyway, once you've been around here a while you get to know stuff."

Chandler shook his head around, trying to make sense of things. "What is this assessment thing you're talking about?" He asked.

"It's when you go to see Bob and he'll assess you to see where you belong."

"Belong? Who's Bob?"

"Bob is the Keeper of the Assessment Room. He's a spirit who has been here for over 60 years. He'll see if you're ready to either join your fellow people in heaven or become a spirit where you can 'haunt' the Earth or…"

"Haunt the Earth?" Chandler interrupted, "You mean like a ghost?"

"Yes," Ernie confirmed, "but those cases are rare…rarer than they used to be, especially since Roger Wyman decided it would be a good idea to scare the living daylights out of school kids in New Jersey." He rolled his eyes.

"You were about to say another option the keeper uses," Chandler said nervously, "What is it?"

"In _very _rare cases…the last one being in 1945…some people like yourself get given a second chance in life."

Chandler eyes widened, "You mean…"

"I mean that if the individual hasn't lived life to their fullest and haven't achieved all the things they wanted to do, they can go back to Earth to do those things."

Chandler sank down on the edge of the bed. "Wow…do you think I could get given that option?"

Ernie shrugged, "Your age works to your advantage I suppose but I doubt it. As I said, it's very rare."

"Why is it rare?"

"The last case wanted to start another world war…not really what the Keeper wanted him to do. He'd caused enough trouble already so the Keeper brought him back."

"No kidding." Chandler said, a smile playing around on his lips. "You get all sorts up here then?"

Ernie looked at Chandler in amusement. "Never met a kid like you before," He commented, "Always asking questions…making a noise…but not even asking how he died."

The smile faded from Chandler's lips and he frowned. "How…how _did_ I die?"

"Car crash," Ernie said simply, "Easy to know. All car crash victims get bad dreams about their accidents. Yours was being too drunk to not look where you were going before crossing the road."

Chandler grimaced and buried his head in his hands again. "This is a nightmare," he moaned, "how can this be real?"

"Oh this is real," Ernie said in dark tones, "You'll know that once you walk into the Assessment Room."

****

For what seemed like ages later, the doors to the Waiting Room opened and in glided a young man who looked too young to be a spirit. His appearance was transparent. Chandler could see the colours of the walls through his body.

"After being assessed, is that what I turn into?" Chandler whispered to Ernie in awed tones.

Ernie nodded, "but only if you go to heaven or haunt the Earth," he explained, "I have yet to find that out." He added bitterly.

Chandler glanced sympathetically at Ernie and for an awful moment he thought that he too would be on a 20 year long list…until the spirit glided over to him.

"Chandler Bing?" the young spirit prompted in a surprisingly normal tone of voice. Chandler had expected it to be whispery.

"Y...Yes." he stuttered.

"I'm Bob. Follow me please."

"The young ones always get to the front of the line," Chandler heard an old woman whisper bitterly behind him.

Chandler followed the spirit into a room which was just white all over. The brightness made Chandler shield his eyes a little.

"You'll get used to it," Bob said, smiling his transparent lips at Chandler. "Sit down please." He gestured to a seat in front of a desk. Once Chandler had sat down Bob took a deep breath and started to speak again. "This is the Assessment Room. It is here where I will decide your fate."

"A little late for that isn't it?" Chandler asked sarcastically, "I'm already dead…apparently."

Bob stared coolly at Chandler. "I'm talking about your future in the afterlife Chandler."

"Well maybe I don't believe in the afterlife," Chandler mumbled, crossing his arms.

"How can you not believe in it if you are here?" Bob inquired.

Chandler opened his mouth to retort but then, seeing the expression on Bob's face, closed it again.

"So, Chandler, I have been looking at your records and it says here you were a 27 year old from New York, only child to Charles and Nora Bing, and was in full health. Correct?"

"Yes," Chandler said quietly, unnerved by the use of the past tense.

"It also says here that you were single…interesting." Bob stared at Chandler deeply.

"Interesting?" Chandler echoed, smiling, "I think that was the wrong word to use. Maybe _you _should try and get in on the dating scene for a while. It isn't easy!"

"What I mean is that you have all the qualities to suggest that you _shouldn't have been single…you have a good personality, your job suggests good money. What went wrong?"_

"What went wrong?" Chandler asked, laughing, "Ask the women I dated that question! Did you know that only last week I was handcuffed to a chair?"

"Yes, you were rather unfortunate in that situation," Bob said slowly.

"Ok, look, what's this all about?" Chandler asked wearily, "Why are you trying to put me down? Isn't me being dead enough for you?"

"I'm trying to understand why you weren't happily married to the woman you were in love with before you died."

"What woman?" Chandler demanded, "You got the right records there?"

"I'm talking about Monica," Bob told him gently.

Chandler stared at Bob, wondering if he was being serious. "Monica?" he asked, laughing, "I'm not in love with Monica! I'm her best friend…"

"I think you need to see this," Bob said quietly, pointing at the desk. Chandler looked down and gasped. A transparent bubble had appeared and through it Chandler could see himself and Monica lying on a beach. It looked awfully familiar…

"Wait a sec, this is the beach I visited last month with Phoebe!" he exclaimed. He looked sharply at Bob, who was smiling knowingly. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Just watch," Bob replied, pointing at the bubble.

Chandler watched…

_"So, there's a nuclear holocaust and I'm the last guy on Earth…would you go out with me?" __Chandler__ asked Monica seriously._

_Monica shrugged, "Eh," she said, nodding reluctantly._

_"I've got canned goods," __Chandler__ persuaded._

Chandler swallowed hard and looked up at Bob accusingly, "You guys were spying on me?" he demanded.

"Every single individual on Earth at this very moment is being watched," Bob explained, "we weren't just pointing _you out." He rolled his eyes, "you're not _that _special a case."_

"Ok, so I had a crush on Monica," Chandler said, shrugging, "I'm human."

"A crush…whatever it was it lasted for 10 years." Bob said meaningfully.

Chandler's cheeks flushed angrily. "What is this?" he yelled, "Its bad enough to know I'll never see any of my friends again without being put through this torture!"

"I assume Ernie told you about our rare cases?" Bob asked, ignoring Chandler's outburst.

Chandler widened his eyes. "Yes but as Ernie said…they're rare." He answered slowly.

"Rare, yes, but not impossible," Bob hinted, smiling serenely. 

"You…you mean…" Chandler widened his eyes in realisation. "You're going to give me a second chance?"

"Well, I don't think haunting buildings is quite your thing and I think you still have too much to do in life rather than staying in heaven."

"Hell yeah!" Chandler agreed, "I still haven't got my furniture back from the robbers yet…did you know we got robbed a few days ago? It was so stupid…"

"That wasn't what I was getting at," Bob interrupted impatiently; "I wish to return to the subject of Monica."

"Oh…" Chandler sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I appreciate you trying to play cupid here but that's _never going to happen."_

"Of course it isn't if you don't tell Monica how you feel," Bob argued, "and this takes us back to the 'second chance' case. I'm afraid there is a little catch."

"What kind of catch?" Chandler asked suspiciously.

"If you want to go back to being part of the human race, you _must tell Monica how you feel." Bob said simply. _

Chandler looked at him with horror. "Please tell me you're kidding." He pleaded. "I can't _do that."_

"You have six months to do it. If you succeed, you live on Earth for the rest of your second life. If you _don't _succeed…"

"Then I come back here." Chandler finished. He sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

"It will be for your own good Chandler," Bob told him gently, "Don't you want to be happy? You should count yourself lucky you have the chance to live life again."

"Of course I want to be happy," Chandler replied, "Who doesn't? It's just, as you said yourself; I've had ten years to tell Monica how I feel. I don't think an extra six months is going to make a difference."

"Even knowing your life will literally depend on it?" Bob asked in surprise.

"Even that," Chandler confirmed, "I just don't have the guts…but don't worry, I'll have a go."

"I know you'll succeed Chandler," Bob told him, smiling broadly.

****

A few minutes later, Chandler and Bob were making their way back to the Waiting Room. They stopped outside the door.

"There are a few things you need to know before going back to your life," Bob told him seriously, "You must listen to this carefully. First of all, no one on Earth knows you died a few hours ago. In their eyes you're just badly concussed…"

"Ok…" Chandler nodded, "what else?"

"You must not tell anyone that you have only six months to live. You don't want to cause a panic…especially as you won't need to after your deadline is up."

"You hope." Chandler muttered.

"Finally," Bob cut him off, "You can't tell Monica how you feel thinking that will be the end of it. She must return your love."

"What?" Chandler gasped, "but…but she only sees me as a friend. She doesn't love me in _that way…at least not yet," A smiled played around on his lips, "maybe I'll have to use a little of the Chandler-charm."_

"From what I've seen that doesn't do much good," Bob told him, "no offence, but your 'pulling' lines were the worst I'd seen in a whole generation."

"Thanks a bunch," Chandler said sarcastically.

"Just be yourself and you'll succeed." Bob advised. "Now, get into bed, go to sleep and you'll soon wake up in Earth again."

"Fine…so I guess I'll see you in six months?" Chandler asked, grinning, "oh well, at least I'll get to say goodbye to the chick and the duck."

"That sort of attitude won't get you anywhere," Bob said gruffly.

Chandler walked into the Waiting Room and sank down on his bed. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. He had another chance to live.

He tucked himself under the covers, not stopping the broad grin spreading across his face. He had another chance to live. Whether or not he would be able to tell Monica about his undying love for her, this was going to be the best six months of his life…or lives.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Master

: Embarrassment of the week: On Tuesday night two friends of mine met my parents for the first time. One of my friends is my 'crush'. Don't you just hate it when your mum starts talking _about _you to your friends when you're still in the room? It wasn't too bad but I just wish mum hadn't told the two boys that she had to 'force' me to wear makeup on my 18th birthday night out a couple of weeks ago. Don't get me all wrong, I dress up when I have to but most of the time I just go around in a t-shirt and pair of shorts/jeans. Anyway, before that, we had met up with a few other friends – two other girls and another boy – to go to see American Pie(oh my god, lmao)and then we went to a bar. My crush asked me in the bar if I had my 'eye on anyone'…oh how I turned red. I think he knows. It didn't help that when I said "no" one of my other friends asked, "are you sure about that Lindsey?" oh I could've killed him. You see, my whole group of friends know about this crush and they're keeping dropping hints about it… I think he must _definitely_ know now. Oh well. Anyway, enough about my complicated friend-zone crush…thanks for the reviews to the first chapter of this fanfic, I am overwhelmed. Here is a second chapter, keep them coming! Remember the date and time at the top!:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Two – The Master**

_June 10th 10.04am_

Just as Bob said, as soon as Chandler fell asleep he found himself waking up again almost instantly. He could hear familiar voices in the background, but as he was still only semi-conscious he couldn't quite register them.

"Oh my god he's opening his eyes!" a voice murmured on his left hand side.

"I know," An emotional sounding female said on his right, "I had almost given up hope."

Chandler blinked several times before he realised where he was. He was lying on a hospital bed with different tubes and a drip attached to his body. It appeared to him that about a dozen faces were looking down on him, all smiling broadly.

"Hey," Chandler smiled weakly. He frowned a little. He _felt _weak. In fact, he felt like what a recovering car crash victim _should _feel like. In a nutshell, he felt like crap. Bob had never warned him about this.

"Dude, you're awake!" Joey exclaimed. Chandler turned his head slightly and smiled at his friend.

"My god, you were so lucky man," Ross called from where he was standing.

"Yeah," Chandler replied, grinning. By rights, he should've been dead. In some way, technically he _was _dead.

"When you arrived at the hospital a week ago we thought we'd lost you!" Rachel sobbed, burying her head into Ross' shoulder.

Chandler widened his eyes. "A week?!" he yelped, "I've been unconscious for a week?!"

"Yes, sweetie," a soft voice said gently, the source of it taking his hand. Chandler turned his head to his right and saw Monica smiling tearfully at him. "You were in a serious car crash and took a bad bash to the head."

"You mean I've lost a week of my life?!" Chandler freaked, lifting his head and trying to sit up.

Ross looked at him worriedly, "hey man, don't move yet. Not until the doctor comes anyway."

Chandler couldn't believe that Bob had left him in a coma for a week. Had the spirit forgot he only had six months left?

"Well, as soon as the doctor arrives I'm _outta_here," Chandler said decisively.

"You will not!" Phoebe cried out in horror, "you've only just woke up! You'll be in here for at least another week, maybe longer."

"But I can't stay here for that long!" Chandler shouted, "I've got plans!"

"Plans?" Joey echoed, "You _never _have plans."

"I do now!"

"I think he's been affected by the head injuries," he heard Rachel whisper to Ross.

"No, I haven't been 'affected'," Chandler mimicked, "apart from a few bruises, I'm ok!"

"Ok, I think there are a few too many people in here," a voice said at the door, "my patient is getting stressed. Maybe you could all just step outside for a moment?"

"Yes, Doctor," everyone murmured.

Monica gave Chandler a reassuring smile before following the rest of the group outside.

"So, when can I leave?" Chandler asked the doctor.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard and frowned. "You don't waste much time, do you?" he commented without answering the question. He started to examine Chandler and the results made the doctor's eyes widen in disbelief. "Incredible…" he murmured.

"What is?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Well, you seem to be pretty much unaffected by the coma and head injuries you received a week ago," the doctor explained, "Do you feel woozy at all? Confused as to your whereabouts?"

"No," Chandler replied, "My ribs feel a little sore but apart from that…" he stopped and shrugged.

"Bruising of the ribs and other parts of your body can be expected," the doctor told him, "I'm just amazed at your fast recovery…someone up there must like you." He smiled.

"You have no idea how true that is," Chandler said under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" the doctor asked.

"Oh…um…nothing!" Chandler said brightly, "So, when can I go home?"

"Well as you amazingly seem to be more or less in a clean bill of health…there's no reason why you shouldn't go home tomorrow morning." The doctor replied, scratching his head.

"Cool," Chandler commented, smiling at the thought of going back to his apartment.

****

_The next morning…_

Chandler walked into his and Joey's apartment and sighed with relief. "Never thought I would be back here," he murmured to himself as he dumped his bags on one of the barker lounger's.

"Me neither," Monica said behind him.

Chandler spun around and smiled enthusiastically at her. He felt a pull in his stomach as he remembered the deal he had made with Bob. "So…you thought I was going to die huh?" he asked gently.

"Yes," Monica whispered, "When the ambulance got you to the hospital your heart stopped. We…thought you'd…" she stopped and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" Chandler exclaimed, rushing over to wrap his arms around her. "You don't get rid of me _that easily." He joked._

"I'm so glad," Monica mumbled in his shoulders.

Chandler's eyebrows shot up as he listened to this. Maybe Monica _did have feelings for him after all._

"I mean, you're my best friend!" Monica continued, looking up at him. "You're _everybody's_ best friend…we would have been devastated to lose you." 

Chandler's hopes faded in an instant. It looked like this was going to take some work.

"You haven't lost me," Chandler assured her, giving another hug. "You all have me forever."

…Or at least for another six months anyway.

****

"I can't believe the hospital have let you come home so early!" Joey said as he and Chandler entered the coffee house.

"Yeah well, as I've said, I've got plans." Chandler told him, settling himself down on the couch.

"Yeah…what _are _these plans?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Ok…um…there's this girl I like," Chandler tried to explain without revealing too much, "And my plan is to ask her out."

"Is that it?" Joey chuckled, "Dude, for me it's like a ritual to ask girls out. Need any advice?"

"No no, I'm ok thanks," Chandler said hurriedly, "Your way with girls is a _lot _different to mine."

"At least my way works," Joey pointed out. He sat down next to Chandler. "_Your way on the other hand…"_

"I get your point," Chandler conceded, "but there is no way in hell I'm letting you ruin this for me."

"Ok, Mr Casanova, what's your plan?" Joey mocked, looking at him sceptically.

"I thought I might take her out on a date…maybe to a restaurant," Chandler shrugged, "Then I'll just see what happens."

Joey snorted with laughter, "Is that it? That's your plan?" he asked. "Chandler, the way to pull a girl goes a lot further than just taking her out for dinner."

Chandler cocked his eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he should be taking the advice from a guy whose past relationships don't get much further than a shower the next morning. However, he knew telling Monica how he felt was going to be difficult…maybe he needed all the help he could get.

"Ok, fire away Joe," Chandler sighed and started to listen.

"Ok, first piece of advice. A woman _loves a man who listens to what she is saying." Joey grinned and patted Chandler on the shoulder, "In fact, they love you even more when you __agree with what they are saying."_

"Ok, I can do that," Chandler nodded.

"Second piece of advice…be supportive. If the woman is upset, try to 'comfort' her." Joey winked, "Get what I'm saying?"

"Totally on the same page man," Chandler confirmed, smiling. "Is there anything else?"

"Take an interest in everything she likes to do…pretend you like her hobbies." Joey shrugged and grinned, "If the woman thinks she can connect with you, you're in there!"

Chandler swallowed hard. Monica's idea of hobbies was cleaning her apartment or attending endless culinary fairs where she can meet chefs from all over the world. "Do I _really have to take an interest in _everything _she does?" he asked doubtfully._

"Chandler, do you want to date this woman or not?" Joey demanded.

"Sure, if I want to live," Chandler muttered to himself. He nodded at his friend.

"Right, well if you're serious about this then you need to take _all of my advice," Joey said firmly. "I am the master."_

As he listened to Joey talk about the last date he had, Chandler wondered if staying in heaven might have been the best option. As soon as the thought entered his head though, he chastised himself for it. He had been given a second chance to find true love and he was going to take it. He just wished he had a better advisor than Joey.

****

"So, how are you feeling?" Monica asked Chandler that evening. They were standing in the kitchen clearing up after dinner. Ross and Joey were sitting on the couch, arguing over a football game on the TV. Phoebe was standing out on the balcony after vague comments about watching out for a scary pigeon on the roof and Rachel was reading a magazine while shooting Ross angry looks.

"I'm ok," Chandler said cheerfully, putting away several washed plates. He nodded his head in the direction of Rachel, Ross and Joey. "Any change between the 'happy' couple?" he asked.

Monica grinned, "Well, when we found out you were involved in a car crash, Rachel and Ross kind of turned to each other for comfort, you know? Now that you're back however…"

"Ross, just because you have a PhD in Palaeontology it doesn't mean you have to know _everything_," Rachel's exasperated voice drifted over from the living room area.

"All I was telling Joey is that if his team want to improve on their results this season they _must _change their tactics…play more defence and less reckless tackles!" Ross retorted.

"So, back to normal then…and since when is Rachel interested in football?" Chandler whispered to Monica.

"Since she discovered it was the perfect opportunity to have another argument with Ross…and she's hoping to get Joey on her side."

"I don't think Joey _wants _to take sides," Chandler commented, grinning, "Can you see the uncomfortable expression on his face?"

"We were _on _a _break!" Ross' voice bellowed._

"Oh dear god," Chandler mumbled, rolling his eyes, "doesn't he remember what I told him a few weeks ago? I could seriously break up with _him _now."

Monica giggled, "Would it help if we left the apartment for a while?" she asked.

Chandler nodded and opened the door, "That'll be good." He said hurriedly.

A few minutes later, they were walking through Central Park. 

"Lovely night," Chandler commented. "It's so warm out…great for a water balloon fight."

"God I've missed you!" Monica said, giggling. Her face turned serious. "I can't believe you're still alive."

Chandler stopped walking and turned to face her. "Start believing it," he said softly.

Their eyes met and neither of them said anything for a while. A look of confusion spread over Monica's face and she shook her head around, as if to clear it.

"You know, Chandler…remember when we were at the beach and you asked me out…oh my god," she stopped in mid sentence and her eyes widened.

Chandler's head swivelled around in the direction of Monica's gaze and what he saw made him groan softly.

"Pete Becker!" they both uttered.

Chandler turned back to Monica in a panic and to his dismay saw her looking over at Pete with a look of absolute adoration. "Mon, what were you about to say?" he asked hurriedly, desperately trying to bring the conversation back to where it was.

"Pete!" Monica called, waving her hand, "Over here!"

The tall, muscular form of Pete Becker caught sight of Monica and Chandler and smiled. He walked over and pulled Monica into a hug.

Chandler scowled. Everything had been going perfectly until _he had shown up. He was sure Monica had been about to say something important, but Pete had ruined everything._

"How are you?" Monica asked enthusiastically, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has hasn't it?" Pete asked softly.

Chandler saw Monica's eyes meet briefly with Pete's and he scowled again. Perfect, just what he needed to complicate things further.

****

Chandler tossed and turned in bed that night and when he woke up, he found himself sitting in the Assessment Room. Bob was sitting opposite him, shaking his head.

"What am I doing back here?" he asked in amazement.

"It's my job to keep an eye on you Chandler," Bob explained, "and a good thing too."

"Why? What have I done?" Chandler demanded.

"You almost let Monica reveal her feelings first," Bob stated simply.

"So? You were the one who said she must return my love!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Exactly. _Return your love I said. You've got to make the first move. If she reveals her feelings first, the deal is off and you're back here."_

"You can't be serious!" Chandler shouted. He paused and looked at Bob suspiciously, "You arranged for Pete to show up when he did, didn't you? To stop Monica from telling me how she felt…"

"Well done," Bob said, nodding. "It was the only way to distract her. We noticed Pete would be in the area so we sort of…tampered with his head to make sure he saw you and Monica. It worked very well." He smiled proudly.

"But…but couldn't you have distracted Monica some _other way?" Chandler protested, "Like a huge gust of wind? A freak storm? Hurricane? Why did you have to involve Monica's ex?" he scowled, "The rich freak is going to be in my way now."_

"Looks like my other reason for including Pete worked too," Bob said, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Pete came along, you were very reluctant to admit that you had feelings for Monica. Privately, I had my doubts you were ever going to have the guts to reveal them. By bringing back Pete, it has stirred up some emotions on your part making you realise you _want _Monica to yourself."

"What emotions?" Chandler asked a little scornfully, "I'm not emotional!"

"I think you are," Bob argued, smiling again, "It's called jealousy."

****

"Jealous?" Chandler burst out, waking up in his bed the next morning. "Of _him?" He laughed loudly, "Yeah right."_

The top half of his broken door burst open and he saw Joey glaring angrily at him through the opening. "Dude, since when do you sleep talk _all night?!" he yelled._

**End of Chapter 2**

:things will pretty much speed along soon, I promise some very chandler-esque chaotic situations soon!:


	3. Causing Havoc

**:**tomorrow is going to be a bit daunting, I'm going down to the agencies to get myself a job. Doing IT you see, and since leaving college in June I haven't done a thing. So, I've been 'advised' by my family to get something. Should be ok, computers is a big industry out there.:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter three – Causing Havoc**

_One week later, 17th July_

"Jealous? Me?" Chandler muttered to himself as he walked to work through the busy streets of New York. "The only thing _I've _got to be jealous about with that guy is his bulging biceps...and they're nothing to be impressed by."

He stopped dead in the street and flexed his right arm. "I've still got it," he said, grinning.

"Study all the 'bulging biceps' you want, but please _just _let me by!" A woman yelled in his ear.

Chandler leaped to one side to let the irritable woman through and then he himself continued through the busy streets, still muttering about Pete.

He came to a stop outside his building and a slow smile crept across his face. What the hell was he doing going to work when he only had less than six months left on this Earth? As Monica seemed to be very much back together with Pete, his deal with Bob was very much not going to plan. He might as well start enjoying himself while he could.

He ran through the revolving doors and headed to the escalators, a plan beginning to form in his mind. He hated this job, especially the rules that went with it. The memories of his somewhat rebellious childhood went through his head – everything from smoking in the boys' bathrooms at school to causing havoc in lessons. The causing havoc he particularly enjoyed.

"Hey Toby!" a familiar voice called cheerfully as he arrived in his department.

Chandler smiled deviously and turned around. "Hey Bob," he said enthusiastically, "I think you've got the wrong guy here. I'm not Toby."

Bob's brow furrowed. "Yes you are…" he mumbled bewilderedly, "I see you everyday, although maybe not recently…have you been ill?"

"Well…" Chandler started.

"Of course, I know you must have been _really _ill," Bob interrupted, "Not like that guy who runs this department like a playhouse and then disappears for a week without so much as a phone call…what's his name? Chandler? What an idiot."

By using one swift movement with his fist, Chandler made contact with his colleague's jaw and sent him to the ground. 

"Hey, pal, I think you should know that _I'm _Chandler!" he yelled at the stunned looking Bob, "And the reason why I've even _let _you call me Toby for the last year and a half is because I wanted that donut you offered me! So, if you excuse me, I'm going to my office, to work, after being in a coma for a week! Geez, are _all _the Bob's I know dorks?"

Chandler strode through the hallways, a broad grin spreading across his face. The next six months were going to be _very _interesting. It was time to look out for Number One for a change.

****

"Hey Bing!" 

Chandler looked up from the pictures he was drawing on his PaintBrush software and saw his boss, Doug, walk in his office.

"Hey Doug," Chandler stood up and walked over closer to his boss.

"I've just got the monthly stats…the WENUS is definitely on the up!" Doug shouted triumphantly, "Our jobs are safe for another month…not that _ours_ were ever unsafe! Haha!" he slapped Chandler's butt enthusiastically.

Chandler took several paces backward and laughed uncomfortably. "Good one Sir," he told him, "but…" he paused, wondering whether what he was about to say would be any good in the long run. Oh to hell with it… "The joke was a little mean Sir."

"What do you mean by that Bing?" Doug asked gruffly.

"You were implying that if the WENUS was bad, everyone would lose their jobs apart from us and I don't think that's very fair!" Chandler continued boldly.

"Oh you don't think that's fair, do you?" Doug asked dangerously, "Bing, I think you're forgetting who you're talking to."

"Yes I _do _know whom I'm talking to!" Chandler shot back, "and another thing…your jokes suck _bad _man! Do you get them out of a pamphlet or something? I swear, if I have to 'laugh' at another of them one _more _time, I'll go crazy!"

"Bing, control your temper!" Doug yelled.

"No, I won't _control _myself!"

"Then get out of this office!" Doug bellowed, turning a deep shade of red in the face.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going," Chandler told him, walking over to the door. He stopped and turned around. "By the way, I think you should keep your butt slapping for the gay guy down in Financial Services…Lowell would really appreciate them!" He slammed the door behind him. 

A few minutes later, Chandler was running through the streets of New York, tie flapping in the breeze. "I'm free! I'm free!" he screamed, "New York, Chandler Bing has arrived!"

****

_18th July_

"So, do you all think this looks ok?" Monica asked worriedly, twirling around in her living room. 

Ross rolled his eyes. "Mon, the dress looks fine; now just get out of here to meet Pete already!"

"Hey don't listen to him, take all the time you need Monica," Chandler jumped in, smiling supportively. 

"Thank you!" Monica told him, staring at him in surprise, "It seems there _can _be men who know what a woman wants." She stuck her tongue out at her brother. Ross just rolled his eyes in return.

Chandler's heart jumped in satisfaction. He had just killed two birds with one stone. As well as delaying Monica's departure to meet Pete, he had also taken Joey's advice and gone for being the 'supportive' friend. It had worked a treat.

"You see, Chandler knows when to not hurt a woman's feelings," Monica continued, smiling over at him.

When ever Monica smiled at Chandler like that, it made his heart beat twice as fast.

"Funny that the first time Chandler broke up with Janice, he hit her in the eye." Ross commented, smirking.

"That was three years ago Ross," Rachel snapped, "Do you have to remember _everything_?"

"You're a one to talk!" Ross shot back.

"Oh that's it; throw your infidelity in my face!" 

"Ok, that's it, time out!" Phoebe cut in, "You're giving out an unpleasant vibe in the room."

Chandler rolled his eyes. Had he really given up the peace of heaven for this?

"Oh Chandler, your boss called this morning," Joey said, changing the subject.

"Oh…right." Chandler swallowed hard.

"Why would Doug be calling your apartment when he could just see him at work?" Ross inquired.

"Maybe that's because I didn't _go_ to work," Chandler mumbled.

"Really?" Joey asked in surprise, "where have you been all day?"

"Coffee House," Chandler replied, "So, what did Doug say?" he asked.

"He said he's willing to forgive you for your outburst yesterday and that maybe you should consider therapy." Joey replied, grinning.

"If he calls again, tell him I've considered the therapy but I would rather sit around listening to his jokes than listen to a total stranger telling me I'm a whack job." Chandler said airily.

"Whoa…what happened?" Ross asked, widening his eyes.

"I finally got some perspective and quit my job." Chandler explained.

"You…quit your job?" Monica gasped, "Just like that?"

"Pretty much," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But…but how are we going to pay rent?!" Joey panicked.

"I've got that covered, don't worry." Chandler said. "I have some savings which will get us through for a while."

"This is crazy," Ross said, shaking his head, "I can't believe you've just quit your job."

A knock came from the door and the group turned to look at it. Monica sighed. "There is no way I can concentrate on this date now," she grumbled, walking over to answer it.

Chandler smiled secretly. The less Monica thought about Pete, the better.

"Hello Monica," Pete's voice drifted into the room from the hallway, "I'm really sorry about this but I got a call from my office about an hour ago, there's a bit of a crisis down there. I've been trying to sort it out and I haven't been able to tell you until now but I've got to call off the date."

"Oh…right," Monica said in disappointment, "well if you're busy, you're busy."

Chandler listened carefully to this conversation. Pete was standing Monica up! If it wasn't for the other four friends being in the room as well, he could've danced on the table at that very moment.

"Anyway, I will make it up to you, I promise." Pete continued.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow," Monica told him, "Don't work too hard!" 

Pete left and Monica shut the door, sighing heavily. The group looked at her sympathetically.

"Too bad Mon," Rachel said comfortingly.

Ross checked his watch and let out a cry of dismay. "Damn!" he yelped, "I've got to go pick up Ben! He's staying over mine tonight." He patted Monica on the shoulder, "Sorry about this. Will you be ok?"

"I'm fine Ross," Monica assured him, "go pick up your son."

Ross grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. 

"Actually you guys, I'd better get going too," Joey admitted, looking around apologetically, "I need to get to bed, got an early audition tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, is this for the antiseptic cream commercial?" Rachel asked, smirking slightly.

Joey rolled his eyes, "yes, ok, so it's going to be cheesy but I need the money…especially since _somebody _decided to quit his job." He glared at Chandler meaningfully.

"Good luck Joey," Phoebe said caringly as he left.

"Thanks Pheebs," Joey told her, winking.

Chandler exchanged looks with Monica and Rachel before looking at Phoebe, curiosity filling his mind. "Pheebs, what just happened there?" he asked.

"What…what do you mean?" Phoebe asked, blushing.

"Good _luck _Joey," Monica said in a sickly sweet tone. Chandler chuckled.

"So, Pheebs, how long has the crush been going on?" he asked now.

Phoebe turned a deeper shade of red, fiddling with the long locks of her blonde hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. She stood up, grabbing her bag, "I'm going home now!" she rushed out of the apartment, leaving the other three staring after her with stunned looks.

"If Phoebe doesn't love Joey then Ross isn't a geek," Rachel commented, grinning knowingly. She yawned tiredly and walked over to her bedroom door. "I'm exhausted…see you both in the morning." She shut the door behind her.

There was silence for a while before Chandler finally decided to speak up. Monica looked so depressed; he almost felt guilty for being pleased that Pete had let her down. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Monica nodded. "Couldn't be better," she said quietly. She picked up the remote for the TV and pressed a switch. Images of a re-run of an old comedy came up on the screen. "You want to watch this?" she asked.

Chandler nodded. "Sure…whatever," he answered. Monica sat down next to him on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure Pete will come through for you," he said awkwardly.

Monica looked up at him. "You know what? I really don't care anymore," she told him dejectedly, "This isn't the first time Pete has let me down this week. He didn't even remember to meet me for lunch a couple of days ago."

"Oh Mon," Chandler sighed and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sometime I wonder what I do wrong for my boyfriend to not even remember dates with me." 

"Mon, listen to me…" Chandler said firmly, "It's not your fault that Pete is unreliable. If he can't see that you should be the most important thing in his life then he's crazy…" he stopped and turned red slightly.

Monica smiled slightly and ruffled his hair, "You're sweet Chandler, but I know you're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not!" Chandler burst out, "I'm being serious. You're amazing…you don't deserve to be treated like that by _anybody_."

Monica gave Chandler a hug and stood up. "How the hell are you still single?" she asked softly, turning to walk into her bedroom. "Goodnight Chandler," she whispered, turning back around to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

Chandler's fingers touched the place on the cheek where Monica had kissed it. He fell down on the couch and groaned passionately. 

****

That night, once again, Chandler found himself in the Assessment Room.

Bob the spirit studied him carefully. Chandler felt exhausted and frustrated, and the signs were beginning to show.

"Chandler, are you getting enough sleep?" Bob asked, concerned.

"How can I when you keep waking me up?" Chandler asked grumpily.

"Actually, you're not really awake," Bob corrected him, "Your sub-conscious mind is what is here now."

"So, what do you want me for this time?" Chandler asked wearily.

"Your sleeping patterns are a little disturbing," Bob said seriously, "Your worries about Monica should not be affecting you like this…unless you're completely and utterly, hopelessly in love with her?"

"I don't know," Chandler said quietly.

"How can you not know?" Bob pressed.

"Because she doesn't like me in that way!" Chandler exclaimed, "She sees me as a friend. That is all. Tonight was evidence enough to know that our relationship is totally innocent…I'm not in love with her and she doesn't love me!"

"Oh you think so, do you?" Bob asked, smiling calmly. 

"Yeah…" Chandler said hesitantly, gazing at Bob with curiosity.

"I think you need to see this…" Bob said, pointing downwards. Once again, the transparent bubble appeared on the desk and Chandler gazed into it.

"Hey, this is when Ross, Joey and I went to that Rangers game together!" Chandler said in realisation, "Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were having a slumber party or something…but this was four years ago."

"Correct," Bob confirmed, "while you boys were out, the girls were sitting on the balcony spying on their neighbour. I think you should pay attention to this conversation…"

_"So, girls, who do you think is the sexiest between Ross, __Chandler__ and Joey?" Rachel asked, taking another sip of her punch._

_"Eww, Ross is my brother!" Monica grimaced._

_"Ok, in your case, between Chandler and Joey," Rachel corrected herself._

_"I'll go first," Phoebe interrupted, "And it's actually a tough one…"_

_"Really?"__ Rachel asked in surprise, "I thought you would pick Joey straight away."_

_"Well, that's where you're wrong," Phoebe said, smiling, "I happen to think Ross is quite sexy too!"_

_"What about __Chandler__?" Monica demanded, staring at her friend in shock. Phoebe and Rachel exchanged glances and giggled._

_"Well, we know Monica's answer now," Rachel teased._

_"Yeah…Monica loves __Chandler__!" Phoebe added, grinning._

_"No I don't!" Monica said, blushing._

_"If you don't, then why did you turn to Phoebe saying in a really girly voice, 'what about chandler?'" Rachel asked, smiling. "You never even mentioned Joey."_

_"I just happen to think that __Chandler__ is cute too," Monica said, shrugging. "There's nothing wrong with saying that."_

_"Ohhh…__Chandler__ is 'cute' now huh?" Phoebe teased, giggling. "We never asked if the boys were cute or not…"_

_"Pheebs…" Monica warned._

_"Monica, we're only teasing," Rachel said in surprise, exchanging another glance with Phoebe, "don't let it get to you so much."_

_"Ok, lets ask another question," Phoebe said, shrugging, "what is the best part of the boys' bodies…Mon?" she grinned._

_Monica rolled her eyes, "Fine…Joey's legs." She said indifferently._

_"I don't think you mean that," Rachel said, smiling knowingly, "In fact, now that I think about it, I'm sure it was __CHANDLER__'S legs you liked."_

_"Oh really?"__ Phoebe asked, sitting up as Monica blushed again._

_"Tell you what, let's just forget about Joey and Ross for now and concentrate on __Chandler__'s assets." Rachel suggested, smiling wickedly. "I think his eyes are to die for!"_

_"Guys, why are you doing this?" Monica whined._

_"Because it's so obvious from the way you look at him all the time that you're so in love with Chandler!"_

_"I am not!" Monica shrieked, though she turned a shade redder._

_"Oh come on," Rachel scoffed. She turned to Phoebe. "You should have seen Mon when she first MET the guy. She practically collapsed on her feet when Ross brought him home for Thanksgiving."_

_"That was a long time ago Rachel," Monica said quietly._

_"You still like him though, don't you?" Rachel asked her gently. "I was being serious when I said about you looking at him all the time…and I've seen the way he looks at YOU."_

_"What?" Monica asked, startled, "How does he look at me?"_

_"Like all his birthdays have just come at once," Phoebe told her, smiling knowingly._

_"You...you think he likes me?" Monica whispered._

_"He ADORES you Mon," Rachel said, exasperated._

_"And we both know, and I think you do too, that you adore HIM." Phoebe told her._

Chandler looked up from the crystal ball, his eyes widening at Bob. "Oh…my…god," he uttered. "Monica had a crush on me back then?"

"She still has," Bob told him, "She still looks at you in the same way sometimes. Only problem is, she thinks you don't feel the same way."

"This is…incredible," Chandler whispered.

"You honestly didn't see this coming?" Bob asked incredulously. "You two have been friends a long time, but there was always something else there. I think you know that now."

"Monica's with Pete now," Chandler said dejectedly.

"She doesn't love him though."

"This is scary," Chandler stuttered, "Really scary. I'm not supposed to feel like this… no look, this is just a stupid crush. I'm _not _in love with Monica and she's not in love with me, do you hear me?" he stood up angrily. "I want to go back to bed," he said defiantly.

Bob sighed, "Sooner or later you've got to get shot of this commitment phobia crap and take a risk once in a while." 

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Tell Her

:I hate looking for jobs, absolutely hate it. It's like a lamb going to the slaughter house.

Yeah, that's pretty much all I've been doing for the past couple of days. Looking for a job.:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 4 - Tell Her**

_August 10th _

As the days went by, Chandler continued to live in a state of denial. He refused to let Monica and Pete's reunion bother him, although deep down he was boiling with jealousy. As he no longer had a job, he joined Joey on the all night visits to bars and strip clubs. He would find himself lying in a beautiful woman's bed the next morning – his head pounding with a hangover. The woman who he had only met hours previously would nod along to his excuses that he couldn't see her anymore and he'd leave with a feeling of shame and nausea.

One morning, he arrived back outside his own apartment after a particularly wild liaison with a stripper to find he was locked out. He'd forgotten to take his keys with him the night before.

"Damn," he muttered, banging on the door.

The door opened to reveal Joey – who looked totally unaffected by the vast amounts of alcohol he'd consumed – shaking his head at the miserable looking Chandler.

"What's wrong with you dude?" he asked, letting his roommate walk in.

"Nothing's wrong," Chandler muttered at him, filling up a glass with water and taking huge gulps from it.

"Of course there's something wrong," Joey told him, "You're a mess! You're unemployed, you don't sleep in your own bed and when you do, you sleep talk! What's bothering you man?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chandler repeated, leaning his forehead on the counter.

The door opened and in walked Monica, holding a tray of muffins. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, "I've just made these for breakfast! Take one!" 

Joey grinned and grabbed three, "Great Mon," he said, his voice muffled as he put one in his mouth whole.

"Chandler?" Monica prompted, "Do you want one?"

Chandler lifted his head from the counter and shook his head. He loved seeing Monica in the mornings – her hair was a mess and her makeup-free skin glowed naturally with happiness and content.

"Aww come on Bing! Pete _loved _these when he tried them; trust me, they're good."

"Well, I suppose if _Pete _tried them," Chandler said sarcastically, grabbing a muffin roughly.

Monica blinked, obviously taken aback by Chandler's surly demeanour. "Um…ok then, I'm going now…" she set down the tray on the football table. "I'll leave this batch with you Joey…at least _you _like them." She walked out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Joey whistled softly and turned to Chandler in surprise. "So…it's Pete that's bothering you, huh?"

Chandler groaned. "Did I just speak to Monica like I hated her?" he asked aloud, "Why did I _do _that?"

"I knew it," Joey said, shaking his head. He sat down next to Chandler and patted his shoulder. "This explains the endless one night stands with the girls, the getting drunk every night ritual…you're in love with Monica."

Chandler looked at Joey miserably, "How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"I see the look on your face every time someone mentions Pete," Joey said meaningfully, "It's like torture…you look like you're dying."

"I am," Chandler said, desperately wanting to tell Joey the truth.

"You feel like that now but it will get better, I promise," Joey said comfortingly. "I understand."

"No, no…you _don't_ understand Joey!" Chandler cried out in frustration, standing up and walking over to his bedroom door. "You don't understand at all." He walked in and slammed the door behind him.

****

"I don't know what's got into him."

"He's in love, that's all I can say really."

"In love? Who with?"

Chandler walked into the coffee house hearing familiar voices coming from the couch. It was Phoebe and Joey, obviously in deep discussion…about him.

"You know, I'd appreciate the concern but I'm fine," he said forcefully as he sat down in a chair to the left of the couch.

"Who are you in love with Chandler?" Phoebe asked sympathetically.

"Monica," Joey answered, getting a glare from Chandler.

"Monica?!" 

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Chandler hissed, his eyes darting around the building.

"You've finally admitted you're in love Monica?" Phoebe asked in amazement, "It's about time!"

"You're a one to talk," Chandler said, looking at her meaningfully.

Phoebe blushed as Joey looked at her curiously.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Phoebe now asked, going back to the main topic of conversation.

"No," Chandler said immediately.

"Why the hell not?"

"She's with Pete, that's why!" Chandler exclaimed, looking at her as though it was obvious.

"So? If Monica knew how you felt, she'd drop Pete in a second!"

"She would?" Chandler whispered.

Phoebe exchanged an amused glance with Joey and rolled her eyes. "Monica will have just got back from her lunch date with Pete, go and see her…_now_."

"Now?" Chandler panicked, "I look a mess! I'm wearing the same clothes I wore last night. I haven't showered…"

"Eww, you haven't showered?" Joey wrinkled his nose.

"No time for that," Phoebe said decisively, "You might lose your bottle if you stop to do other stuff. Go see her now! Sweep her off her feet!" she grinned.

"Ok, I can do that!" Chandler stood up hurriedly, feeling a spark in him that he hadn't had in a long time. He smiled gratefully at his friends and rushed out of the coffee house.

He walked through the streets and went inside in his building and rushed up the stairs. Mr Treeger, the live-in super, looked after him in astonishment. "Where's the fire?" he yelled, getting no reply.

Chandler stopped outside Apartment 20 and breathed hard. He hadn't run like that for months. He closed his eyes, trying to get his composure as he prepared to do the most important thing he was ever likely to do in his life. It was ironic that if he didn'tdo this, he wasn't going to _have_ a life soon anyway. What did he have to lose?

His pride.

Trying to shove that thought away, Chandler pushed open the door and walked into the spacious apartment he had grown to love. To his dismay, he saw Monica and Pete sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands.

"Oh…Chandler," Monica said, looking startled.

"Chandler!" Pete greeted jovially, "Good timing! We were going to call you and the rest of your friends up here anytime now!"

"Really?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Yes, Monica and I have got an announcement to make!" Chandler tried not to scowl as he watched Pete squeeze Monica's hand affectionately.

"Oh yes?"

"Pete, I thought we agreed we were going to keep this to ourselves for a while!" Monica said urgently, throwing a worried look in Chandler's direction.

"Oh come on, we might as well tell him now that he's here, right?" Pete grinned at Chandler, who smiled painfully back.

"What's going on?" Chandler demanded. He studied the look on Monica's face; it wore an expression of anxiety and unhappiness.

"Monica and I are engaged!" Pete announced joyfully.

Chandler felt like he had been kicked in the guts. Engaged?

"That's…that's great," he finally replied, forcing a smile.

"Really?" Monica asked, looking desperately at him.

Chandler nodded. The spark that had built inside him in the coffee house faded away like an old firework in the sky. He felt drained, devastated…but he knew he must appear happy. "Sure, but…isn't it a little fast?" he asked now.

"Well, yeah but if you're in love what's to wait for?" Pete asked, shrugging, "huh, Mon?"

Chandler tried hard not to wince at the nickname Pete had given Monica. It was the name _he _called her.

"Sure," Monica answered quietly, looking down at the floor and avoiding Chandler's eyes.

****

"Engaged?" Ross asked, stunned. He sat down on the chair, staring at Monica and Pete with a mixture of anger and happiness.

The group were settled around the apartment half an hour later. Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the couch, darting Chandler nervous looks. He was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the sink counter with his arms folded. He felt like he had just died all over again. He felt he might as well tell Bob right then, right now, to take him back to heaven.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Monica asked brightly. Phoebe and Joey exchanged glances and nodded slightly at each other. Only they could see that Monica definitely did _not _think it was great. She hadn't kept her eyes off Chandler since they had all entered the room.

"Congratulations Monica!" Rachel squealed, giving her friend a long hug.

"Thank Rachel," Monica said back, smiling thinly.

"Well, you're both crazy but I guess it's your decision." Ross said, smiling genuinely. "You're obviously very much in love." He hugged his sister tight.

"Yeah, you should always marry the people you _love_," Phoebe said, staring at Monica pointedly.

Chandler shook his head and walked over closer to the group. "Congratulations Monica," he said softly, the pain of saying it almost breaking his heart in two.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hug her for gods' sake!" Ross said cheerfully.

Chandler pulled Monica into a hug and they wrapped their arms around each other tight. "I'm happy if you're happy," he whispered in her ear.

He pulled back and looked away, sneaking a look at Joey who nodded at him sympathetically.

"We have _got _to have a party!" Rachel exclaimed happily, grabbing the phone. "Let's call everyone we know!"

"Wait, Rachel, I don't know if I want…" Monica started to say before Pete interrupted.

"That's a great idea Rachel, there's no better way to express the love Monica and I have. What do you think Chandler?"

To Chandler, the question seemed challenging. He could see the coolness in Pete's eyes as he looked at him. Pete knew he was a threat, he could see that. "Don't look at me, this is your engagement." He replied. There was no way he was going to give the idiot the satisfaction of giving an answer.

"A party it is then," Rachel said, smiling excitedly.

****

"What do you think Chandler?" Chandler mocked to himself as he poured himself another glass of punch. "I tell you what _I _think…" he kicked at a chair near the kitchen table and winced. That hurt, but he didn't care.

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours. It disgusted Chandler to see Pete kiss-assing his friends…even Gunther, the quiet waiter from the coffee house, seemed to be taken in by him.

"Great party," the blonde headed man commented as he walked up to Chandler.

"If you think so," Chandler muttered.

"You ok?" Gunther looked at him worriedly.

"Sure, top of the world." Chandler gritted his teeth as he saw Pete laughing loudly over an inside joke with Ross. That fake laugh irritated him so much. At least Janice's was genuine.

"Glad somebody is," Gunther said, "The soon-to-be bride sure isn't."

Chandler's head snapped back to Gunther. "What?" he asked.

"She's out in the hallway crying her eyes out," Gunther explained, gesturing to the closed door. "Maybe you should see if she's ok."

Chandler quickly put down his punch and opened the door. He stepped outside and gently shut it behind him. On the steps he saw Monica sitting down with her head in her hands, sobbing hard.

"Mon?" Chandler called softly, attracting her attention. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "Nothing…really."

"Sure," Chandler said sceptically, "because _every _woman spends her engagement party sitting out in the hallway crying."

"It's just…it's all happening so fast," Monica said tearfully.

"Then why are you doing it?" Chandler demanded.

"Because Pete loves me, that's why!" Monica shot at him, standing up abruptly.

"And do you love him?" Chandler whispered, staring up into her eyes.

"Of…of course I do," Monica stuttered, staring back at him, "He is kind and sweet, and he loves me. Not many guys I know have felt that way about me. I can't do better than him."

"That's ridiculous Mon!" Chandler snorted and stood up, so he was level with Monica's head, only centimetres away. "You can do _so_ much better than him." He held eye contact with her.

"Kiss me Chandler," Monica whispered.

Chandler widened his eyes. "What?" he asked, "You're…you're engaged!"

"I don't care. I want you to kiss me. I need someone to comfort me…right here, right now." She stroked his cheek and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Chandler felt himself responding to the kiss and, before they both knew what they were doing, they were in a full passionate embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair…she ran her hands over his shoulders. They clung desperately to each other, neither wanting the moment to end.

"Chandler," Monica moaned in between kisses, "We've…got to…stop."

Chandler pulled away reluctantly and they stared at each other, both breathing hard and aroused. The apartment door opened and they saw Rachel peek her head out.

"_There_ you are!" she exclaimed, "what are you two doing out here? There's a full party in swing!"

"We were just coming Rach," Chandler said quietly, darting a nervous look at Monica.

Rachel shrugged, "Ok, come on then!" she gestured inside and the pair followed. 

****

"That was some kiss," Bob said, smiling wryly.

Chandler rolled his eyes at the amused expression on the spirit's face. "Yeah well…" he shrugged.

"So, are you ready to tell her your feelings yet?" Bob inquired.

Chandler shot a wounded look at Bob, "I was going to," he said desperately, "but then she and Pete said they are going to get married."

"Monica is only marrying Pete because she thinks she can't have _you_." Bob pointed out.

Chandler only shrugged in response and smiled sadly.

"There is still time left," Bob said gently, "You have five months."

"Two months," Chandler corrected him, "In October Monica is marrying Pete."

"You have five months left on Earth to tell Monica," Bob told him firmly, "I expect you to use that time wisely."

"If you think I'm sticking around down there after Monica and Pete are married you've got another thing coming!" Chandler said angrily.

Bob shrugged, "Fine, have it your way. Two months it is. You have until the morning of Monica's wedding. October 10th 10.04am."

"Fine by me," Chandler said shortly, "At least I won't have to _watch _them say their vows."

Bob shook his head and sighed. "Just tell her Chandler," he said simply.

Chandler just sighed and looked away.

**End of Chapter 4**

**:please****, please review!:**  
  



	5. Emotionally Involved

**:**thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, it's nice to know what people's reactions are!:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 5 – Emotionally Involved**

_August 12th_

"So, you started the wedding plans yet?" Rachel asked in the coffee house the next day.

Chandler decided to pretend to concentrate _very _hard on reading his newspaper. Joey glanced at him and shook his head.

"Are you kidding? This is _Monica _we're talking about here," Ross said, smirking, "She's been planning it since the ninth grade."

"Actually I haven't really given it a lot of thought," Monica said quietly.

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking shocked, "but it's been two _days_! Are you feeling ok?" she put a hand on Monica's forehead. "Hmm…no temperature here." She grinned.

"If Monica doesn't want to start planning yet, don't push her," Chandler snapped, looking up from the newspaper.

Rachel arched an eyebrow at him, "Well look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she commented.

"I actually got up from the _right _thank you very much," Chandler shot back, "It's my side of the bed."

"Funny," Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be." 

"Well _excuse _me." 

"Anyway," Monica interrupted, looking nervously between them, "I was thinking about going to a few bridal stores today."

Chandler gave a little grunt and went back to 'reading' his newspaper.

"Aww today?" Rachel moaned, "I'm working today."

"I just want it done as quickly as possible," Monica went on hurriedly, "Pheebs? You want to come with me?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Sorry Mon, I'm still looking for a job since being fired from work."

"Joey? Ross?" Monica asked desperately.

Joey shook his head, "Nope, I got another audition for the antiseptic cream commercial…no joke, I'm serious."

"You mean…they have _stages _for _that_?" Chandler asked incredulously, looking up from his paper again.

Joey shrugged and nodded.

"I personally can't see why they didn't choose you straight away." Chandler continued with a perfectly straight face.

Monica giggled. 

"I'm afraid you've got to count me out too Mon," Ross added apologetically, "I've got to give a lecture at the museum today. A crowd of school kids are going on a tour."

"Maybe someone should recommend beds in the lecture room." Rachel murmured, getting a snort of laughter from Chandler from behind his newspaper.

"Oh my god, _none _of you can come today?" Monica moaned.

"Er…Mon? You forgot somebody," Rachel said, pointing to the newspaper.

"No," the voice from behind the headlines answered.

"Why not?" Ross demanded, "You have nothing to do. You have no job, no hobbies…"

Chandler looked up from his newspaper to glare angrily at Ross. There was no way he was going to accompany Monica to a bridal store when he wasn't the groom…especially after what happened between them at the engagement party. "No," he repeated. He glanced at Monica and she looked away, blushing deeply.

"I think you should go Chandler," Joey told him meaningfully, "When's the last time you and Monica did something together?"

"If he doesn't want to go then that's up to him." Monica muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Of _course _he'll go…_won't _you Chandler?" Phoebe said, glaring at him. "Monica shouldn't have to go on her own."

Chandler groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

"You don't have to," Monica told him quietly.

"No, Phoebe's right," Chandler said, smiling at her, "A bride can't go to a store to pick out wedding dresses by herself."

"Well, now _that's _sorted out," Joey stood up and rolled his eyes, "I've got to get to an antiseptic cream audition."

"Joey, before you go…one question." Chandler said, turning to him.

Joey sighed, "What?" he asked grumpily.

"The judges for this thing must want something in particular to go through this in stages so…what exactly…" Chandler spread out his arms.

"I think they want…um…actual injuries to…um…use the cream on," Joey admitted.

"You've _got _to be kidding me," Ross said in awe. The rest of the group giggled.

"Well, let me know what injuries you want and I'll be happy to help you." Chandler offered.

"Wow, thanks Chandler," Joey said, smiling gratefully as he left the coffee house.

Chandler sat in stunned silence. That boy seriously could not be human to not understand the meaning behind his offer.

"He'll never change," Rachel said aloud.

****

Chandler felt he was becoming a bit of a soft touch. He couldn't believe he had been talked into this. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was wander around a bridal store where about a dozen squealing, annoying females were admiring their friend's dress in front of the mirrors. Monica had opted for a private changing room and mirror so Chandler was stuck out in the main store _with _those squealing females. There was a whole party of them and he was pretty sure they were staring at him; giggling away and whispering. Maybe that was because he was standing in front of a sign on the wall stating 'large size available here'.

God knows what those women were giggling about.

It was even worse whenever he thought about _why _Monica was here in the first place. She was going to get all dressed up for the guy in the 'suit'…Mr I've Got Money. Pete Becker with his tiny polyphonic toned cell phone and gigantic muscles…he wasn't going there.

"Excuse me, Sir?" a voice asked, snapping him out of his daydream. He acknowledged the young sales assistant staring somewhat cautiously at him.

"Yes?" Chandler asked.

"The fancy dress store is just down the block from here…" the assistant told him, smiling at him in that annoyingly 'helpful' way.

Chandler groaned inwardly and glanced over at the crowd of giggling women – they were now laughing harder. All he needed was his father here and the women could have been treated to a double act. "Um…I'm not here to look at the dresses," Chandler corrected her, "I'm here for…for…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Monica come out of the dressing room dressed in a full designer satin gown; a veil and tiara rested naturally on her wavy brunette hair…she looked beautiful.

"Ohh," the assistant looked at Chandler apologetically, "You're here for your bride-to-be. I'm sorry we don't usually have the grooms here."

"Uh-huh," Chandler mumbled, completely transfixed by the appearance of Monica.

"You like it?" Monica asked, smiling shyly.

"I…I love it," Chandler said in awe. 

"It fits almost perfectly," Monica told him, blushing, "The length just needs adjusting a little, that's all."

"I can do that for you!" the assistant offered brightly, "Just stand still a second…"

As the assistant adjusted Monica's dress, Chandler just stood rooted to the spot staring over at the woman he adored. He couldn't have hated Pete more than that moment.

****

"My parents are paying for the dress," Monica said afterwards as they left the store, "They were so excited when I told them I was engaged…especially Mom. She's been waiting for this moment for years."

"So…so you can't back out now!" Chandler commented, trying to sound like he was joking than like a realisation.

"No," Monica said quietly.

They walked down the street in silence. Chandler kept going over in his head about how he could have let it go this far. He'd had the perfect opportunity at the engagement party to tell Monica how he was feeling and now, thanks to his stupid cowardice, it was too late. Monica's parents knew about the wedding, they were paying, and if she was to back out now…god knows what would happen. They would probably disown Monica forever.

"You're quiet," Monica said, breaking into his thoughts.

"I…I was just thinking about what happened at the engagement party," Chandler said. What? Where had _that _come from?

"Oh," Monica nodded, blushing. "About that…"

"Yeah, how _stupid _was that?" Chandler interrupted, laughing unconvincingly, "It was too much tequila I think!"

Monica frowned at him, "I didn't think it was stupid," she told him, stopping dead in the street.

Chandler stopped too, the colour draining from his cheeks. "You didn't?" he whispered.

"I thought it was…nice." Monica said, shrugging. She carried on walking.

Chandler ran to catch up with her. "Yes but…it didn't _mean _anything to you…did it?"

"What if it did?" Monica whispered, making eye contact with him. Chandler stared back, almost crashing into an elderly pedestrian in the process.

"Stupid young'uns," the old man muttered as he walked around Chandler.

Monica giggled as Chandler blushed.

"This is crazy…" Chandler muttered now as they walked on. "You can't be thinking what I'm thinking…you're getting married, the wedding is in two months."

"No one need ever know," Monica whispered back at him. They reached their building and walked to their apartments. Monica pulled out her key and fumbled with the lock.

"You and Rachel actually _lock _this sometimes?" Chandler quipped as the door swung open.

Before they had time to walk in, Monica's lips were on his and they stumbled inside, slamming the door shut behind them. They knocked over the kitchen chairs as they made their way through the apartment to Monica's bedroom, kissing feverishly and passionately.

****

Hours later, Chandler got out of Monica's bed and pulled his clothes back on. 

"We should nothave done that…we should _not _have _done _that." He muttered.

"I know," Monica moaned, sitting up to pull on her blouse.

"I mean, my god, you're engaged!" Chandler freaked, "Everyone is pulling out the stops – including Pete – to make this the wedding of your dreams! You're my best friend and I slept with you! My god, my god, my god…" he sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm glad it happened," Monica told him.

Chandler looked up and crawled over to kiss her again. "I know me too… but this is just a mess." He sighed and ran a hand in his hair. "You can't break it off with Pete…you _know _you can't... and we can't get emotionally involved like that."

"I know…believe me I _know_," Monica said bitterly. She looked tenderly at Chandler, making him kiss her again. "I thought I was doing the right thing when I said 'yes' to his proposal but...but then I started to fall in lo…"

Chandler put a hand to her lips, shaking his head. "Don't say it," he begged, "It'll just cause more trouble than it's worth." Not to mention what Bob would say…he'd be back in heaven before he could say 'dead'.

"Ok," Monica mumbled through his hand, "I…I won't say it."

He could though. He could say it right then and she would say it right back, sealing the deal with Bob. It would be problem solved for him but what about the consequences for everyone else? The wedding would be in ruins and their friends and family would be angry…devastated.

"I've gotta go," Chandler mumbled now, standing up. He bent down to give Monica one last kiss, letting it linger before he broke away to leave the room.

****

_August 30th_

"Monica, we've got to stop…really, we have…got…to…" Chandler swept Monica into an embrace. They kissed tenderly, intensely then softly again before breaking apart for just one second to look into each other's eyes. They then continued to kiss again, Chandler bringing them down to lie on the barker lounger.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking about you. What time does Joey get back from his audition?" Monica asked in-between kisses. 

"Not for another two hours," Chandler replied. "I helped with his 'injuries' this morning."

Monica giggled and titled her head back to look at him properly. "What did you do?"

"Well…in order for the scratches on Joey's arms to look realistic he actually _had _to hurt himself."

"Oh god…"

"Yeah," Chandler grimaced, "I'm never gonna look at a leg shaver in the same way again."

"Ouch," Monica winced. Then she grinned and kissed Chandler again.

Chandler knew they should have stopped after the first time, but within twenty four hours the temptations for them both had become too strong. Whenever they knew nobody was around, Monica would sneak to Chandler's or he would go to hers at any opportunity they could. He knew the wedding was getting nearer and the more he thought about it, the more it pained him. He was falling more in love with Monica after every moment he spent with her.

"I love you," he whispered. There he had said it…

Monica pulled back, and looked at him with shock. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I love you," Chandler said passionately. Oh god, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Monica got off from his lap and stood up. "I thought you said we weren't going to say those words," she said quietly.

"Monica, we've been like this for nearly a month now!" Chandler exclaimed, "How am I supposed to feel?"

"You said we can't get emotionally involved." Monica muttered, straightening her clothes, "and now you said that…"

"_You_ almost said it the _first _time we were together!" Chandler yelled.

"I know but…that was then, this is now," Monica said desperately, "In just over a month is my wedding day…you can't tell me you love me now…you…you can't."

"Then what _is _this?!" Chandler demanded, standing up in front of her. "We spend every possible free minute together…I can't stop thinking about you, and you just admitted the same five minutes ago!" he grabbed her arms and gazed desperately at her, "You can't tell me this isn't love."

Monica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him keenly, "If I say those words, I won't be able to go through with the wedding and I've _got _to…you know that."

"Why do you have to?" Chandler asked miserably. He so wanted her to say those words.

"You know why Chandler!" Monica shouted, stepping back from him. "You said yourself that everyone is working to make this the wedding of my dreams! You know what my mom said to me yesterday?"

"No, what?" Chandler whispered.

"She said she and Dad were wiping out their saving accounts to make me happy so I'd better be damned sure about who I'm marrying!" Monica laughed scornfully, "it was supposed to sound like a joke, but I knew Mom was being serious."

"Screw your parents!" Chandler burst out, "This is the rest of your life we're talking about here! Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're willing to marry Pete just to please your parents?"

"I can't listen to this right now," Monica said tearfully, running to the door. She opened it, "I'm sorry Chandler," she muttered, walking out.

Chandler watched as the door slammed shut. He sank down on the barker lounger and shook his head. "Well done man," he said sarcastically, "You've really blown it this time."

****

"Well done," Bob said sarcastically that night.

Chandler dipped his head, not wanting to meet his assessor's eyes.

"Well, at least you've _told _her, but you could have done it better." Bob continued, "You were supposed to make sure she said it back."

"Yeah well," Chandler sighed heavily and looked up, "So, what now?" he asked.

"It's easy," Bob told him in surprise, "You've got to wait until she says it back."

"Oh it's _easy _is it?" Chandler shot at him, "So you've forgotten she's getting married in another month?"

"When true love is involved, Monica will do the right thing when the time comes." Bob assured him. "You will make the deadline, I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope you're right," Chandler said miserably, "because I don't think I can take much more of this heartache."

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Bob told him, trying to sound jovial, "at least she knows how you feel now!"

"…and look what good _that _has done."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Finding Solace

Just finished reading _The Lovely Bones_, gosh I've never known a book to be so heart-wrenching! I thought _Red Leaves_ would only have that affect on me! It's going to take a few hours to get over that story. Wow. Thank you for lovely reviews! And that includes for 'lovestruck' – though I choose to ignore one of them for that fanfic because it is just plain rude, insulting and should be reported. Anyway, forget about that saddo, please keep reviewing!

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 6 – Finding Solace**

_September 6th _

A week had passed since the conversation between Chandler and Monica and nothing had changed. To Chandler's constant frustration, Monica was still in denial about the true meaning of their 'relationship'. The wedding was still very much on. 

Even though his heart told him differently, in the end Chandler concluded that Monica had been using him…that their liaison had been nothing but a 'fling' to her to take her mind off the pressures of her up-coming nuptials. It still didn't change his feelings though, he was still hopelessly in love with her.

And the clock was still ticking. The days were running out.

Once again, Chandler found solace in drinking. He went back to the bars and, by coincidence, met the last stripper he had slept with a month previously. 

"Hi Chandler," the pretty blonde smiled shyly at him at the bar.

Chandler furrowed his brow. He couldn't quite place this woman who was smiling at him in a way he hadn't seen in a while. Monica didn't count…she didn't _let _herself look at him like that. 

He smiled back, desperately trying to remember the woman's name. God, was this the life Joey really lead? He felt disgusted with himself.

"So…how've you been?" the blonde ventured.

Chandler swallowed hard. "I've been fine," he lied, "You?" 

The blonde shrugged and grinned, "Ok," she replied.

Chandler ran a hand through his hair, realising he was still sober enough to be nervous around a pretty woman.

"I've got a confession to make," the blonde finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Chandler blinked. "You're not pregnant are you?!" he blurted out, widening his eyes in a panic.

It was the blonde's turn to blink. Her lips twitched for a second and then she burst out laughing. "God no!" she gasped out. She smiled. "I was actually going to say I'm not really a stripper, but _your _way sounds so much more interesting."

Chandler blushed. "Sorry, I'm not really in control of my mouth." He mumbled.

The blonde giggled. "Don't worry, I completely understand," she assured him, "after all, the last time you saw me, I was wearing a lot less clothes and you were suffering from a severe hangover."

"I wasn't _that _bad!" Chandler said indignantly.

"Don't worry, I'd had a few myself," the blonde confessed, "It's just…I've never really done that before…going home with someone I don't know. My friends the next morning were like, 'Cynthia what the hell were you _doing_?!' "

Chandler laughed at the story and felt relief flowing through his body. At least he knew her name now. He studied Cynthia for a second. This woman was beautiful…objectively beautiful. He didn't need half a bottle of vodka to tell him that. And she was _funny_. Chandler felt the need to get to know this girl.

"So, if you're not a stripper, what _do _you do?" Chandler asked cheekily, as they made their way to a table at the corner of the bar.

"Systems Analyst," Cynthia confessed, smiling sheepishly, "Not the kind of career you tell a guy in a bar. Although if I had been sober, I don't think I would have been telling you I was a stripper either."

Chandler laughed, "Before I quit, I used to be a data processor," he told her.

"So, you lied about your career too huh?" Cynthia asked, smiling wryly.

"Oh come on, do I _really _look like a fireman to you?" Chandler asked, standing up to show off his body.

Cynthia studied him critically. "Maybe not," she said, smiling.

"Hey, that hurt," Chandler said good-naturedly, sitting back down.

"It doesn't mean that you _don't _have a good body," Cynthia said hurriedly, "I mean, if I recall correctly, your legs were really something."

"I've been told I have the legs of a dancer," Chandler joked.

Chandler and Cynthia looked at each other silently for a second before bursting out laughing.

****

Chandler returned from his night at the bar, a happy glow filling his broken heart. The chat with Cynthia had been good for him. Looking back, Chandler couldn't believe he had managed to get through a whole night chatting to a beautiful woman without making a complete fool of himself.

As Chandler arrived outside his door, he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I didn't even give her my number," he moaned.

Then he remembered Bob, the deal he made and the fact he was technically dead. 

That brief shining moment in the bar evaporated, and looking at the closed door of Apartment 20, he was painfully reminded of Monica and her big, fat wedding.

He walked into his own apartment and, seeing the scene before him, immediately shielded his eyes with his hand. 

"Joey!" he freaked, turning his head away, "What are you _doing_?"

Apart from wearing a pair of boxers, Joey was naked. His right leg was stretched up on the foosball table, revealing an area that Chandler didn't really wish to see. In Joey's hands were a razor and a bottle of leg wax.

"Er hey, Chandler," Joey greeted, smiling uncomfortably, "Back so soon?"

Chandler checked his watch. "Yes, coming back at 1am is early for me," he deadpanned, still averting his eyes from the position Joey was in. "You still haven't answered my question," he added pointedly.

"I got the 'antiseptic cream' commercial," Joey explained, lowering his leg from the table, "You can look at me now."

Chandler turned his head to face Joey and shook his head. "Still more there than I wanted to see," he said, grimacing, "but no matter. What was that about the commercial?"

"I got the job," Joey explained, "but the director said my legs were too hairy…I'm gonna be appearing in this commercial practically naked."

"So, you're waxing your legs." Chandler said dryly, "at 1am."

"Well, it's embarrassing!" Joey protested, "This is a private thing. I figured you'd be out all night."

"You call waxing your legs in the living room, against the foosball table, private?" Chandler asked incredulously.

Joey smiled sheepishly, "Not a lot of space in the bedroom."

"And what about that magical place called the bathroom?" Chandler demanded.

"The duck is in there."

Chandler rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom. "Night Joey, happy waxing."

****

_September 7th _

"You're getting paid $50,000 for a commercial?" Ross asked in amazement.

Joey nodded proudly, "Yes."

"but…but that's insane," Ross breathed, "It's going to be probably like, what…20 seconds long?"

"Yeah, they're going to have me applying antiseptic cream to my legs in this 'bathroom'." Joey said, "And I get one line."

"What's the line?"

" '_Lycox's_Antiseptic Cream is _that_ good, I might crash my bike all over again.'" Joey quoted proudly.

Chandler and Ross exchanged amused glances, and a muffled laugh could clearly be heard from Gunther behind the coffee house counter.

"Joey, sweetie," Rachel said from her position on the couch, "Are you really going to say that on national TV?"

"Why not?" Joey demanded, "It's better than the milk carton opener commercial the year before!"

"Yes because _nothing _can top that." Chandler commented, smiling.

"I agree," a familiar voice said behind him. Chandler turned around and smiled at the source. It was Cynthia.

"Hey Cynthia!" he greeted enthusiastically, giving her a big hug. He introduced her to Ross, Joey and Rachel who all smiled politely at the new face.

As Chandler gave Cynthia his seat, he caught Joey's eye who was staring at him open mouthed. Chandler ignored him, not wanting any hints about Monica.

"So…um…where did you guys meet?" Rachel asked, smiling at Cynthia. She cocked an eyebrow at Chandler, "You're a big secret keeper," she commented.

"I'll say," Ross said, staring at Cynthia in awe. Rachel scowled at him.

"We met…" Cynthia paused and glanced at Chandler.

"Last night!" Chandler finished, smiling knowingly at Cynthia. Cynthia grinned.

"And we're not dating," Chandler added hurriedly, for the benefit of Joey's suspicious glances.

"You're not?" Ross squeaked, his eyes never leaving Cynthia.

"Is there something wrong with your voice Ross?" Rachel asked bitter sweetly. Ross glared at her.

"So if you're not dating…" Joey let the question hang in the air, staring at Chandler in confusion.

"We're friends," Chandler told him, rolling his eyes. Seeing his friend's expression, he shook his head. "Yes, a man and a woman who meet in a bar can just become _friends_."

"Not in my experience." Joey commented airily. He winked at Cynthia, "How _you_ doin'?" 

Cynthia threw back her head and laughed. "That's got to be the worst line ever!" she told him.

Joey blanched. He got up from his seat. "I'm just going to get some coffee." He managed to gasp out, walking up to the counter.

Chandler glanced at Cynthia in amusement. "You shouldn't have said that." He told her.

"Oh, was he being serious then?" Cynthia asked, wide eyed and grinning.

"Oh yeah, he was totally coming on to you then." Ross answered, smiling wryly.

"Beware of the spectre of Joey," Chandler advised, "If he starts talking about giving you a coupon, run."

"I don't even want to _contemplate_ what the coupon is," Cynthia said, laughing.

"Wise woman," Chandler told her, grinning. Joey came back to the table and rolled his eyes at him.

The door to the coffee house opened and in walked Monica. "Hi guys…" she stopped and stared at the new arrival. "Hi, and who's this?" she asked, grinning. "Joey's latest conquest?" 

Cynthia, Ross and Rachel laughed loudly. Joey scowled and Chandler swallowed nervously. Monica stared around at them all, not getting the inside joke.

"No, no, this is Cynthia, a friend of Chandler's." Rachel corrected her, calming down. "Cynthia, this is Monica."

"A friend of Chandler's?" Monica asked slowly, glancing at Chandler. Chandler smiled at her uncomfortably. She gave a forced smile to Cynthia. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Chandler and I only just met recently," Cynthia said cheerfully, smiling at Monica.

"Really?" Monica asked, a little too sweetly for Chandler's liking. He glanced at Joey, who rolled his eyes at him as if to say _here we go_.

Cynthia obviously didn't get the sarcasm behind Monica's voice and carried on. "Yeah, then we just saw each other again by chance a few minutes ago. It's really funny, I mean we had only seen each other last night…"

"Hey…um…not meaning to sound _rude_ or anything, but that's my usual seat." Monica told her, pointing to the area in which Cynthia was sitting at.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Cynthia mumbled.

"I think somebody is jealous," Rachel mumbled under her breath, Chandler being the only one who heard her.

Monica sat down in Cynthia's seat. 

Cynthia smiled lightly at Chandler. "Listen, um…I'd better get going," she told him.

"Ok," Chandler told her, avoiding Monica's eyes staring at him. "I'll call you later."

"I'm in the book," Cynthia told him, "Cynthia Stevenson." She left quickly.

"She seems nice Chandler," Rachel told him in a teasing tone, "Are you going to see her again?"

Chandler grinned bashfully. "Rach, must you see everything as lust?" he joked. His eyes flickered over at Monica again who was methodically ripping up sachets of sweet 'n' lo's into her coffee. 

*rip*

"When it's a woman as hot as Cynthia…yes," Ross told him, wide eyed. 

*rip*

"Hey guys!" Phoebe called, walking into the coffee house. "Who's that woman I saw leaving just then?"

"Cynthia," Joey explained, "The hot 'friend' of Chandler's."

*rip*

"Mon? Don't you think you have enough sugar in that mug?" Ross asked, eyebrows rising.

"What do _you_ think of Cynthia Monica?" Joey asked pointedly, frowning at her.

*rip* "I thought she was a little…sparky," Monica replied. Chandler could almost hear the teeth gritting with each word she spoke. He couldn't see what right she had to be uncomfortable. It was her own fault for saying 'yes' to Pete's proposal and going through with this sham of a wedding. It wasn't Cynthia's fault that Monica didn't love Pete and couldn't admit to Chandler about her feelings…if she _had _any. After the way she had treated him, what right did she have to criticise a new friend of his?

"Sparky?" Chandler asked now, frowning mildly at Monica.

"Well yeah…she just seems so…"

"Seems so…what?" Chandler asked, tension rising. 

"She doesn't seem to be your type." Monica said stiffly.

"Oh I see," Chandler laughed a little, "You think she's dumb, don't you?"

"Well, she did seem a little…bubbly." Monica snickered.

"Well I guess that honours degree in Computer Science was a little wasted then." Chandler said grimly. 

The smile faded from Monica's face.

"I didn't think she was bubbly," Rachel said, staring at Monica in surprise. "Just…friendly and…and funny."

"Oh what do _you _know Rachel?" Monica snapped, grabbing another sweet 'n' lo."

"_Ok_," Rachel said, wide eyed.

Monica's cell phone rang and she grabbed it out of her bag. She glanced at the caller ID and lifted it to her ear. "Hello _Pete_." She said over cheerfully, "Uh-huh…yeah…oh that's so _sweet_...oh I _love _you!"

Chandler scowled, knowing that all the lovey-doveyness was just for his benefit. Well, he wasn't going to put up with Monica's games any longer. 

****

_A few nights later…_

"Chandler, Chandler, Chandler." Bob said, shaking his head.

Chandler glared at his assessor and folded his arms sullenly. "It's not my fault _this _time." He mumbled.

"No," Bob conceded, "Monica _is _acting like a jealous biii…I can't say the word. It's against my oath of conduct, but you know what I mean." He smiled wryly.

"You guys have an oath?" Chandler asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," Bob said, "No swearing at _all_. It's tempting though, especially when I deal with cases like you." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought we agreed this wasn't my fault?"

"Yes we _did _agree that, but come on, see it from the biii…sorry _Monica's _point of view for a second, how did you _expect _her to react to Cynthia? Only a week previously you were declaring your love for her and now all of a sudden you're flaunting this beautiful woman in front of her eyes!"

"I was _not _flaunting!" Chandler said indignantly, "I didn't know Cynthia was going to be in the coffee house and I was only introducing her around to my friends. It wasn't like I had her pinned down on the couch making love to her…though that wouldn't be bad." He grinned, but then he caught the look on Bob's face and hastily added, "Not that I would _want _to of course."

"Hmm…really," Bob said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I think it's time for some damage control with Monica, don't you?"

"Look I'm _not _going to stop hanging out with Cynthia just because Monica doesn't like her," Chandler said firmly. "She's becoming a good friend."

"I never told you to do that," Bob said, exasperated, "You just need to tell Monica that's all that Cynthia means to you…a good friend. At the moment, Monica's thinking the worst…that you're _dating_ Cynthia."

"That's ridiculous," Chandler snorted, "We've only talked on the phone a few times."

"Yes…interesting chats you two have, don't you?" Bob commented, smiling wryly.

"What do you mean?"

"The records show today that you two were talking on the phone for nearly an hour this morning." Bob told him, tapping some files on his transparent desk.

Chandler's cheeks flushed. "We were only talking about a movie we both saw on the TV last night." He mumbled.

"And yesterday you two were talking for half an hour over your favourite books…" Bob glanced at Chandler knowingly.

"So? Is talking about books erotic now?" Chandler asked, smiling.

"You have a connection with this Cynthia though, don't you?" Bob asked gently.

Chandler shrugged, "We have a few things in common…yes." 

"Hmm…ok." Bob studied Chandler's face for a second. "Ok, that'll be all for tonight Chandler. Off you go."

After Chandler disappeared for Earth, Bob lifted a transparent phone off its hook and spoke into it. "I think we have a problem, assessors…" he said, sighing wearily.

**End of Chapter Six**

:hoho another twist for you people! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as you review!:


	7. Wild Love

:I'm really beginning to have fun with this. I hope you are too, and I greatly appreciate the large number of reviews! Keep it up!:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Seven – Wild Love**

_September 8th_

"Have you ever tasted coca-cola ice-cream?" 

Chandler grinned at the voice greeting him on the phone as soon as he had picked it up.

"No Cynthia, I don't think I have," he told her, settling himself down in his barker lounger.

"Well, you're about to."

"Ok," Chandler's brow furrowed in amusement, "how exactly?"

"There was a sale of fizzy drinks down _Moore__'s_ and I kind of got carried away and bought them by the dozen."

"So, you want to turn a perfectly nice drink into something horrible?" he asked, laughing hard.

"Oh my _god _I can't believe you've never tasted coca-cola flavoured ice-cream!" the voice shrieked down his phone, "Come round my house today and I'll show you how to make it! It's delicious."

Chandler checked his watch. The idea of spending the day round Cynthia's appealed to him, especially as Joey was going to be at his new job all day. "Are you sure it tastes ok?" he asked dubiously. Coke and vanilla ice-cream mixed together seemed a strange concoction to him.

"It is to _die _for," Cynthia told him sincerely, "trust me."

"Ok, I'll be round in an hour." Chandler told her, smiling enthusiastically.

****

"Oh…my…_god_," Chandler muttered, taking sips of his now favourite refreshment in Cynthia's backyard. He lay back in the garden recliner and sighed happily. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I told you, didn't I?" Cynthia murmured, laying back on her own recliner. "Just add a bit of ice-cream in a glass, pour the coke in, mix it up, put a straw in and you've got the best summer drink in the world."

Chandler opened his eyes and looked at her. "How much ice-cream and coke you got left?" he asked.

"Ice-cream? Gallons. Coke? Gallons," Cynthia replied, grinning. "Enough to keep us going for ages."

Chandler looked around the spacious garden which backed out from a one-floor Spanish-style villa in Long Island. "How can you afford a place like this?" he asked in awe.

Cynthia smiled at him. "This isn't mine," she said, laughing, "It's my parents'. They've been away on vacation for the last three months, so I'm looking after the house for them."

"Ahhh," Chandler nodded, "so where do you _usually _live?"

"The Village, uptown…do you know it?"

"Yeah, that's near where I live," Chandler replied, chuckling, "Just round the block from _Central Perk_, and five minute's walk away from Central Park."

"That's amazing, I would _love _to live nearer the park," Cynthia said wistfully.

"What? When you can come here?" Chandler joked, gesturing around the patio and garden.

"Not much fun when you don't have any company," Cynthia said quietly, looking away from him. "My friends live miles away, so I don't see them much."

Chandler stared at her. For the first time since meeting Cynthia, he realised that she must be very lonely. It made him feel glad he had the day free to spend time with her.

"Hey, you ever had a water balloon fight?" he said suddenly, sitting up.

Cynthia sat up as well and stared curiously at him. "Not since I was a kid," she replied, grinning, "don't tell me you still do it?"

"Why not?" Chandler asked, shrugging, "you've got to have a little fun around here." He added, looking meaningfully at her.

"I don't know about balloons, but I think my parents have some water guns in storage somewhere," Cynthia said, smiling wickedly.

"Guns!" Chandler's eyes popped out with delight, "That's even better!"

****

He couldn't remember the last time he'd has so much fun. Using two water guns each, Chandler and Cynthia had successfully soaked each other head to toe. It had took hours for them both to dry off, and now they were spending the rest of the afternoon sitting in front of the fire in the living room as the weather outside turned from glorious sun to dark, threatening clouds.

Cynthia passed him another glass of coca-cola ice-cream and they both took sips, smiling contentedly.

"God, I needed a day like this," Chandler mumbled, leaning against a chair on the floor.

"Why, have you been stressed lately?" Cynthia asked, looking at him with concern.

"Kind of," Chandler replied, smiling wryly, "You wouldn't believe how screwed up my life is."

"Try me," Cynthia encouraged.

"Ok, after ten years of nothing happening, I started to have an affair with my best friend." Chandler confessed, relieved he could finally talk to someone about it.

"Is it Monica, by any chance?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Chandler asked. He saw the look on Cynthia's face and shook his head. "I suppose it was easy to see there was something there." He conceded.

"Yes, Monica thinks I'm poison," Cynthia said, smiling grimly, "and now I know why."

"She's getting married to this awful, rich freak and she won't admit she loves _me_." Chandler said sadly.

"Do you love her?" Cynthia asked softly.

"I thought I did," Chandler told her, "but now I don't know _what_ I feel. We're drifting apart Cynth…we don't talk anymore."

Cynthia looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sure it will work out in the end," she said quietly.

"I don't know, but I was thinking earlier as we were at war with the water…I've _never _had that much fun with Monica. She would probably be too concerned about the patio furniture." He laughed quietly. He looked up at Cynthia and smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe…maybe that's a _good _thing you two don't have…have lots in common," Cynthia stammered, staring at him.

"How do you mean?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?" Cynthia asked quietly.

"Yeah, and haven't you heard of the words 'soul mate'?" Chandler asked back.

"Don't you think Monica is your soul mate?" Cynthia whispered.

"I used to," Chandler said to her, meeting her eyes. He tried not to think of the words, 'before I met you,' Bob flashed through his mind and he groaned inwardly. He shifted his eyes away from Cynthia's and stood up. 

"Maybe I should go," he muttered.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Cynthia said, looking down at her glass.

****

"Do you think Cynthia is just the woman that Chandler needs to get over Monica?" Joey asked Phoebe in the coffee house that night.

"I doubt he'll _ever _get over Monica," Phoebe replied, frowning worriedly. "It's going to be awful when she marries Pete."

"Love is complicated isn't it?" Joey said, meeting Phoebe's eyes.

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Yes, unknown feelings, misunderstandings…"

"You just have to look at Ross and Rachel as an example," Joey said grimly.

"Yes, can you believe those two?" Phoebe said in disbelief, "this morning I caught them arguing over a _scone_…I mean a _scone _I tell you!" 

"Do you think they'll ever get back to the way they was?" Joey asked sadly, "I mean, before they dated?"

"Eventually but not now…not until all that stuff with the letter gets sorted."

"And the break,"

"Ugh the _break_!" Phoebe shook her head in disgust, "when will they let that lie?"

"Probably never," Joey told her, smiling. He stood up, "time for the commercial!"

"Ohh, you're officially shooting it for today?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Yeah baby! You want to come watch me in action?"

"You bet I do!" Phoebe leaped up enthusiastically and grinned at her friend. 

"Really?" Joey asked in surprise, "I didn't think you would be interested in anything like that."

"Joey," Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled almost tenderly at him, "I'm interested in _anything _you do."

"Um…right!" he stuttered, meeting her eyes for a moment. "Um…shall…shall we get going then?"

****

_September 9th _

"Chandler, what's the matter?" Monica asked quietly, after the group had finished dinner and left the apartment one by one. Chandler had maintained a stony silence throughout, thinking of Cynthia, Monica and the whole stupid deal with Bob. He wished he had never been given that second chance…it was becoming one huge mess.

Chandler turned to face her. "Don't ask me that, you of all people, don't ask me that." He said to her bitterly.

"Chandler, please don't be like this," Monica begged. She ran her fingers down his cheek, and attempted to kiss him, but Chandler pulled away looking at her in disgust.

"What do you expect me to be like?" he demanded, "You've messed with my head Mon! I don't know what to feel anymore."

"I…I'm sorry Chandler, but I thought our thing wasn't going to _mean_ anything." Monica looked angrily at him, "And I thought you felt the same way…until recently."

"Monica, I am _not _a male prostitute who you can just sleep with any time you feel like it!" Chandler shot at her. The hurt look that passed over Monica's face made him instantly regret what he had just said. It was too late though, the damage had been done.

"Get out," Monica said stonily.

"Mon…I'm sorry," Chandler said desperately, "I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Maybe you should look at your own actions before accusing _me _of using _you_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chandler asked. He stood up and paced around the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Cynthia." Monica stated simply, her arms crossed.

"What about her?" he asked sullenly.

"I know you like her," Monica said gently.

"Nothing has happened between us," Chandler said to her firmly.

"You want it to though, right?" Monica walked over closer to him and touched his cheek. "Or is it that you're just trying to get me out of you head?" She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. 

Chandler swallowed hard. Why did she keep doing this? One minute she was all cold and distant…then she was hinting she wanted him whenever she felt lonely. He couldn't resist her…she knew that. He returned her kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

"Chandler I need you," Monica murmured as they kissed, "Pete can't give me what you have."

Chandler pulled back and shook his head. "Then why is it when _I _want _you, _you push me away?" he asked. "Why won't you break it off with Pete?" He stared into her eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get a proper answer…apart from the one he already knew. That Pete could provide other things for Monica…like security, commitment…the things that Chandler himself was scared of.

 He sighed, admitted defeat and pulled her in for another embrace.

"One more time…please," Monica pleaded, and Chandler pushed her gently down on the couch. He climbed on top of her and nodded.

"We're going to go wild for a while, then that's it," he told her, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

****

"Forget about Cynthia," Bob advised Chandler that night, "you know it won't go anywhere…she isn't the woman you are meant to be with. She can't save you."

"Monica isn't going to break it off with Pete," Chandler tried to tell him, "So I might as well try forget about her and just concentrate on the time I have left with Cynthia."

"How do you know Cynthia feels the same way though?" Bob pressed.

"I _know _she does," Chandler insisted.

"…but you're in love with _Monica_," Bob pointed out.

"That isn't proper love…" Chandler said, shaking his head, "it's just a crazy, wild kind of obsession love…and one that Monica controls…and she knows I can't resist it. She only wants me when Pete is too busy or if she feels down and lonely."

"She loves you Chandler," Bob told him, "she just doesn't know how to tell you."

"So instead, she's messing me about," Chandler said bitterly, "she's using me…surely you can see that?"

"Yes," Bob conceded, "but she'll come round. Right now, Monica is very confused. She's desperate to please her family and marry the 'right man' who she _thinks _she loves or she thinks she will _grow _to love. You need to convince her that isn't the right way to think."

"No, I need to convince her that this fling has got to stop," Chandler insisted, "And then there is Cynthia…that's the kind of love I need…"

"Are your feelings for Cynthia getting as strong as they were once for Monica?" Bob asked quietly, "Is she worth sacrificing the rest of your second life for?"

Chandler looked at him silently. Apart from that one drunken night the previous month, his relationship with Cynthia had been nonsexual. They had been like a couple of kids really…until yesterday afternoon. That afternoon, Chandler had fallen for Cynthia. Her laughter had been contagious in that hot sun as they sipped coca-cola ice-cream together and threw water at each other. Her shoulder length natural blonde hair had fallen into his face one point as she squirted water down his t-shirt. Now, as Chandler thought about it in the assessment room, that faint smell of conditioner and scented shampoo had turned him on more than weeks of passionate, wild love making to Monica.

"I think she could be," he admitted, "but I'm not sure yet."

"God, why did I accept this job?" Bob moaned, "I could have been haunting buildings in Philadelphia right now!"

**End of Chapter Seven**

:I'm not hinting yet whom Chandler will end up with, and I'm going to keep you all guessing for a couple of chapters yet!:


	8. Sane Love

Haha I'm just loving the reactions I'm getting from you all! It makes checking my Inbox every morning worthwhile! Keep it up:

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Eight – Sane Love**

_September 10th_

Chandler woke up with a heavy feeling in his heart. He checked his alarm clock. 10.00a.m… in just four minutes' time, he would only have four weeks on Earth left. He had to face the facts – the Monica situation was making no progress…apart from the small matter of continuously sleeping with her in those crazy moments. He didn't know what to do anymore. There were days he wondered if there was the slightest chance Monica might break it off with Pete, but then that thought would be wiped away, especially after what happened last night. 

After the latest – and last - liaison with Monica, Pete arrived to take Monica on a date. To Chandler's great disgust, he watched Monica walk over to her fiancé and give him a kiss. Only minutes before, she and Chandler had been in the middle of zealous love making on the couch. Once again Monica was pretending nothing had happened.

As much as he hated to admit it, Chandler was beginning to feel sorry for Pete. The man had no idea what was going on behind his back. 

Chandler needed sane love – what was happening with Monica wasn't sane. 

Then there was Cynthia. Either way, he was screwed. If he told Cynthia how he felt, he would still only have a month with her. That thought pained him more than anything else…apart from if Cynthia didn't feel the same way and Monica told him she loved him and then still stayed with Pete. He would be _double _screwed. He'd be on Earth alone, and at the same time watching the 'happy' couple live their 'happy' life.

****

"Hey Chandler, that Pete is _awesome_!" Ross told him enthusiastically later that day in the coffee house.

Great, just what he needed. An assessment from his best friend about the man he hated the guts of. "Really?" he asked mildly, "what's so great about him?"

"He visited me at the museum!" Ross exclaimed, "It turns out he was this huge fan of the cretaceous era when he was at school! And he has watched Jurassic Park _seventeen_ _times_!"

"Well, that's…awesome," Chandler deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Monica, whatever you do _don't _divorce this guy! He is the _one_." 

"Wow, maybe _you _should marry him," Rachel said sarcastically while Monica said nothing.

"Mom and Dad love him, seriously…especially Dad, it turns out Pete owns three Jags." Ross continued, ignoring his ex-girlfriend's comment, "He's even offered to trade in Dad's jag for a new one!"

Chandler gave out a loud groan and stood up. He couldn't take another second of Ross' appraisal of Pete. "Well, I'm going to take off," he told the group, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'm coming too; didn't you say you needed help learning the guitar?" Phoebe asked, immediately following him to the door.

"Um…no…"

"Shh! Just get me out of here!" Phoebe hissed.

Chandler gave out a quiet laugh and nodded.

"So, where _are you going?" Phoebe asked now as they both walked outside._

"I just need to do something," Chandler mumbled. He realised he owed Cynthia an apology. He had put the poor woman on the spot with his talk about 'soul mates'.

"Ok, have fun at Cynthia's!" Phoebe called as he walked away. He stopped, gave a little grin at her and walked on. Phoebe may be neurotic and weird, but she certainly knew the state of Chandler's mind.

****

"Oh…hello," Cynthia greeted cautiously as she opened the door.

Chandler swallowed hard as he looked at her. "Hey," he whispered.

"Do you want to come in?"

Chandler nodded and walked into the villa. He watched Cynthia shut the door gently and she turned to face him.

"Listen…um…I'm really sorry about what happened before…" Chandler started.

"It's ok," Cynthia interrupted, "I understand. You're just confused right now."

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank god, I would hate to lose your friendship."

"You'll never do that," Cynthia said softly.

"Just so you know…it's all finished with Monica." Chandler rushed on, "No more secrets, deception…you know." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well, it was never a very healthy relationship…if you could call it that," Cynthia pointed out, smiling wryly.

"Yes, I agree, and I just want to say sorry again for burdening you with all my problems," Chandler said sheepishly.

"You weren't a burden…" 

"You still had to listen to me, and you never complained so to make it up to you, I want to take you out for dinner at _Pizza's for You tonight." Chandler smiled hopefully at her.___

"Well I don't know about that my friend, are you paying?" Cynthia smiled cheekily at him.

"You can have _anything on the menu," Chandler promised, "I'll even see if there's coca-cola ice-cream on the desserts section!"_

"How can I resist that offer?" Cynthia asked, laughing.

****

"So, are you actually saying you prefer the Jurassic period to the cretaceous period?" Pete asked Joey in amazement.

Joey shrugged, "I know how to _say Jurassic."_

"Yes but Joey, the Cretaceous period was so much more _interesting_." Ross smiled smugly at him.

"Hello, Dr Geller? I know squat about dinosaurs! For all I know, the stegosaurus could _fly."_

"Fly?" Ross squeaked, eyes widening.

"Ok, guys, time out!" Monica interrupted, walking from the kitchen to the living room. "This is my apartment and you're turning it into a lecture room for the geeks of the universe. Either shut out or _leave_."

"Hey, _I'm no geek of the universe!" Joey protested, "I'm starring in an antiseptic cream commercial!"_

"Fine, so go take your star status somewhere else," Monica said firmly, "just give me a bit of peace…_please."_

"Let's go to the coffee house," Pete suggested, standing up. Ross followed him to the door and they left. Joey stayed where he was on the couch.

"_Joey_," Monica said warningly.

"Oh come on Mon! I don't wanna hang out with the geeks of the universe!" Joey wailed, looking like a kid who had just been sent to bed early.

"Out!" Monica pointed to the door.

Joey sighed and left. As soon as the door shut, it opened again and Cynthia's head peeked around the corner. "Hi," she said timidly. "I'm looking for Chandler; I can't get any answer across the hall…"

"He's not here," Monica said shortly, "try somewhere else."

"Oh I see…sorry to trouble you," Cynthia said quietly, ducking her head back out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Monica called, rushing over to the door. She opened it and saw Cynthia standing outside looking at her in confusion. "Why do you want Chandler?"

"We were supposed to be meeting up at his place to go out for dinner," Cynthia explained, checking her watch, "he must be running late." She smiled.

"Dinner?" Monica asked faintly. She frowned a little. "Well…you must be mistaken. Chandler _can't _take you out for dinner tonight."

Cynthia frowned, increasing confusion spreading across her face. "It's all arranged…"

"Chandler's with _me tonight," Monica interrupted, smiling sweetly._

"With…you?" Cynthia's face turned pale, "when you say, with you…"

"I mean _with me," Monica said bluntly, "didn't he tell you we're an item?"_

"but…but he told me you were getting married," Cynthia said, beginning to sound distressed, then angry.

"I'm breaking it off with my fiancé any time now," Monica explained, "I'm really surprised Chandler didn't tell you that."

"Yes…um…maybe he _did tell me that," Cynthia mumbled, "Maybe I'm mistaken…obviously I got the night of our dinner wrong." She stared at Monica, the hurt filling her eyes. "I'm…leaving now." _

"Shall I tell Chandler you dropped by?" Monica asked innocently.

"Um, yeah, tell him I don't want to see him!" Cynthia told her firmly, and she walked quickly down the hallway, leaving Monica smiling serenely outside her apartment door.

****

Chandler walked quickly up to his apartment, checking his watch. He knew he was late, but Phoebe had held him up at the coffee house with her talk about her new song. He just hoped Cynthia was still hanging around. 

When he arrived, he opened the door quickly, expecting to see Cynthia waiting inside with Joey. It was empty. Obviously, Joey had not been in to let her in. He groaned loudly. He had _told Joey to stick around…he swore that man's memory was getting worse._

He picked up the phone and dialled Cynthia's number. One ring…two rings…three rings until finally the answering machine kicked in. "*hello it's Cynthia Stevenson here! If you're a salesman, hang up. If you're my mom, the villa is _fine, stop worrying! If you're Rita, I'm not coming into work this week; it's my holiday as you very well know! Anyone else, just leave a message after the beep!*"_

Chandler smiled; it was a typical answering machine greeting from Cynthia. "Hi, Cynthia? It's Chandler…please call me back as soon as you can." He hung up and chewed his fingernails. Where could she be?

The apartment door opened and in walked Monica. "Hey Chandler, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing…nothing," Chandler mumbled, before suddenly widening his eyes. "Hey, you haven't seen Cynthia at all this evening?"

"No…"

"Ok, no problem, I'll just see if she's still at her villa. Maybe she's running late too." Chandler picked up his jacket and walked out.

A while later, Cynthia answered the door to Chandler's repeated knockings. To his shock, she was in her dressing gown, her eyes puffy and red like she had been crying. "What do you want?" she asked shakily, anger filling her red eyes at the sight of him.

"Cynthia, I just wanted to say…"

"Sorry?" Cynthia finished for him, glaring at him. "For what exactly? For standing me up? Or for the fact that you _lied to me about Monica?"_

"Huh?" Chandler asked, confused at her behaviour.

"Don't play dumb with me," Cynthia said tearfully, "Chandler, there are two types of friends in this world, ones that lie and ones that don't. Guess which type of friend I prefer?"

"Cynth, I don't understand what you're talking about!" Chandler exclaimed, "I'm sorry I was late for our dinner, but I've got a really good reason…"

"You were probably in Monica's bed at the time," Cynthia interrupted, laughing, "No wonder Monica wanted me to leave quickly!"

"Monica? What's Monica got to do with me being late tonight?" Chandler asked wildly, "I just asked her if she had seen you and she said no! That's about the most I've seen her all day!"

"But…but I was speaking to her outside your apartment!" Cynthia stuttered, "she…she said you couldn't go out for dinner tonight because you were with _her_…"

"She said _what?!" Chandler exploded, "Cynthia, I told you, it's __over with Monica."_

"But…but why would she _say _that if it wasn't true?" Cynthia asked, frowning. "I don't stay friends with people who lie to me Chandler." She started to shut the door in Chandler's face before he stopped her, wedging his foot in the gap.

"Cynthia, I really don't know what's going on here!" Chandler persuaded, "You've got to believe me! I don't know what kind of game Monica is playing!"

Cynthia opened the door wider again and studied his face. "You really _don't _know do you?" she whispered.

"No, I don't," Chandler said grimly, "but I'm going to find out!"

****

Chandler arrived outside Monica and Rachel's apartment angrier than he had ever felt in a long time. After hearing the whole story from Cynthia, he was determined to find out what Monica was playing at. He opened the door, slamming it behind him. Monica was in the kitchen, chopping onions. Rachel was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"You…you…how dare you!" Chandler whispered, staring at Monica.

"Excuse me?" Monica asked; eyes wide. 

"How _dare you lie to Cynthia that we're still…still," Chandler paused and glanced at Rachel who was staring at the pair with a look of curiosity. "Rachel, can you leave us alone a second?"_

"Um…sure Chandler!" Rachel said hurriedly, picking up her bag, "I'll see where Phoebe and Joey have got to."

"Thanks," Chandler said gratefully as she left. He turned back to Monica and glared angrily at her. "What the hell were you trying to do?!" he yelled.

"Chandler, I…"

"I mean, what kind of sick game is this?" Chandler continued in disbelief, "What was the point in trying to hurt a bright, funny woman who happens to be my _friend_?"

"I…I thought you were going out on a date," Monica said quietly.

"So what if we were Monica?" Chandler demanded, "I don't see how my going out on dates has got anything to do with you! Not anymore! Not when you're engaged!"

"Oh _please Chandler, it's so obvious I'm going to be mad that you're dating other people!" Monica exclaimed. She smirked, "you don't waste much time, do you?"_

"Hey, you're the one who's marrying some other guy and only wants a 'fling'! You're the one who pretended nothing ever happened! Well, Monica _Becker_, I don't want that!"

"Don't call me Becker," Monica said bitterly, "I'm not married yet."

"Oh, getting cold feet again are we?!" Chandler asked mock sympathetically, "want me to come over and make you feel all better? I know that's all you want from me! But you don't want me any other time do you? And, after what's just happened tonight, it seems like you don't want anyone _else to have me either!" Chandler walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. He leaned against it outside and rubbed his temples. He and Monica _never _fought. Shaking his head, Chandler walked over to his apartment and turned the handle._

"Go and get her Chandler," Monica's voice said softly behind him. 

He whirled around and saw Monica standing in front of him, her apartment door wide open.

"What?"

"Go and see her if you like her _that much!" Monica challenged, her arms folded. "If you're in love with her, do something about it!"_

The thought of Bob whirled through his head. He would not be happy…but then, what did he have to lose? If he wasn't going to be with Monica anyway, he should spend his time with the woman he loved most.

****

"Chandler…" Cynthia said softly, when she opened the door. Chandler looked at her with every emotion possible spreading across his face. 

"I…I don't know why I'm here," Chandler mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You talked to Monica huh?"

"Yeah, I _talked to her all right," Chandler said angrily, looking up at her._

"Oh god, please don't tell me you two had a fight over _me_," Cynthia moaned, closing her eyes.

"Cynth…" Chandler took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her. "This is _not your fault." He added sincerely, "and yes we _did _fight, but then she told me something that made me decide to come to you."_

"I expected you to be with her all night," Cynthia said quietly.

"No, the only person I want to be with right now is…" Chandler paused and met her eyes, "you." 

"How…why…"

"Look, it's a really long story and you won't believe all of it, so all I'm going to say is that someone told me a while ago that I was in love with Monica, and because I didn't really know what love was, I believed him…but then I met you." Chandler's cheeks flushed and he smiled tenderly at her.

Cynthia smiled a little, "Chandler, what are you trying to say?" 

"The way of subtlety is completely lost on you, isn't it?" Chandler quipped, stepping closer to her. Cynthia blushed and looked down. He put a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head back up. 

"Not many systems analysts understand subtlety," Cynthia whispered.

"Then maybe you'll understand this," Chandler murmured, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Cynthia returned it and they kissed passionately for many minutes on the doorstep. When they broke apart, Chandler rubbed his nose against hers. "This is much better than when we were drunk," he told her.

Cynthia laughed, "Well your breath smells better anyway," she quipped.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," Chandler teased, kissing her again.

****

"You really screwed the deal up this time," Ernie, the man who Chandler had met in the 'waiting room' in heaven all those weeks ago, told Bob. "It's worst than the last case from 1945! And I _never thought we would get a worst case than __that guy!"_

Bob sighed, "I know."

"You just immediately assumed Chandler would _want to be with Monica, but now look what's happened!"_

"I think the pressure of this deadline has been too much for him," Bob admitted, "I did it all wrong."

"This whole case is about making sure that Chandler is _happy in his second life," Ernie pointed out, "Instead, you forced him to look at the possibility of a relationship with his best friend. Ok, so he had a crush on her in the past, and their fling meant something to him…but I really don't think he's in love with her anymore."_

"Yes it's Cynthia he loves," Bob agreed. He sighed wearily. "It's too late to do anything about that now. I can't change the deal; its changing the route of life…it's against the rules. If Chandler doesn't hear the words 'I love You' from Monica by October 10th 10.04a.m he's back here."

"And remember, Chandler has _still got to be in love with her for it to work, otherwise it means nothing."_

"Great, just great, that's all I need," a voice said behind them. Bob and Ernie turned to see Chandler standing in the room. 

"Chandler, I'm sorry, but if you date Cynthia you'll only have four weeks with her." Bob said helplessly.

"Why?" Chandler demanded, "this is my chance of happiness! I came here tonight hoping for a reprieve! I want the deal changed."

"The deal is for you to fall in love with Monica," Bob told him firmly.

 "It won't happen," Chandler replied, a defiant look crossing his face. 

"Then you have to make a decision. You either have to somehow fall back in love with Monica and forget Cynthia or die in four weeks' time," Bob said. He looked at him apologetically

"This isn't fair!" Chandler said emotionally, "why are you trying to ruin my life? Why can't I choose to be with Cynthia for the rest of my days?"

"Its not part of the deal," Bob said, swallowing hard, "I can't change it."

"This deal sucks."

**End of Chapter Eight**

:it's hard writing a fanfic where C&M don't seem to belong together, because that's what I usually write…but I've took this to new heights, and I'm still not promising how this is going to end!:


	9. Manipulative Shrew

so opening my inbox was…interesting. *cough-peoplearewaytoointothisfanfic-cough* At least I know people are reading this lmao welcome to the pit of 'flames' linds…at least it was honest lol of course I knew I was going to get an reaction, and in a way I find it flattering that people are _that _into my writing! So…um…thanks! Keep it up! Haha (and yes of course I have a plan on how to end this)

On with the next chapter! 

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Nine – Manipulative Shrew**

_September 17th _

Three weeks left. Those words clenched at Chandler's heart as though his insides were freezing. That first kiss with Cynthia a week ago had been one of the happiest moments of his life, and now it was all going to be taken away because of some stupid deal that couldn't be broken because of the 'rules.' 

Since that revelation from Bob, Chandler had thought of many ways to break it to Cynthia that one morning he wouldn't be around. How could he though? It was going to break her heart…and his. The only way he could handle it was not getting too close to Cynthia when they were alone. If they took that final step in their new relationship, telling her was just going to be harder.

Then there was Monica. She seemed to be having a thrill that Chandler and Cynthia had yet to sleep together. It was though she was secretly challenging him to do it so that he could admit Cynthia wasn't as good in bed as _she_ was. It was all turning into a competition with her.

And she was still trying to get him alone in the apartment to have another fling. That was beginning to annoy him. What had happened to the Monica he had known all his life? The old Monica would _never _try to steal him from Cynthia even if she _was _jealous. 

Marrying Pete was at the bottom of this sudden personality change. She wasn't happy, so she was hell bent on taking it out on everyone else. Her tongue was sharper with her friends, she was sarcastic with Cynthia…and all because she knew she had lost Chandler.

Chandler wondered when she was going to appreciate that Pete even existed and when she was going to accept that he couldn't be there for her in _that _way anymore.

****

_September 18th_

The door of Chandler and Joey's apartment opened and shut hard. Chandler had to stifle a laugh. Cynthia was shivering by the door, her clothes and hair soaking wet, the big pile of folders in her arms damp and wrinkled. In her right hand, there looked like the remains of a torn umbrella and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Is it raining?" Chandler asked innocently, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Cynthia glared at him and slammed down the folders on the foosball table. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed tearfully, "First the wind tore my umbrella to pieces, and then I dropped my folders into this _puddle_. _Then _this big truck swerved right into my path and sprayed up dirty rain water all up my clothes! I'm a mess, I'm miserable." She sighed, running a hand through her sodden hair. "Hug me," she begged him, holding out her arms.

Chandler let out a huge laugh, stood up and scooped her into his arms. "Eww," he wrinkled his nose, "I'm all wet now."

"Good," Cynthia mumbled, burying her head into his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and kissed his gently, which he immediately returned. "This is what I need," she said, sighing contentedly. 

"Hmm," Chandler mumbled, kissing her neck and beginning to roam his hands all over her body. Cynthia ran her hands through his hair and groaned with happiness. 

Chandler froze. They were getting into it a little too much, and he was enjoying it. If they carried on for much longer, he wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't let that happen.

The apartment door opened and Monica walked in. "Ohh," she said, "Did I interrupt anything?" she smiled at Cynthia in a way that showed she didn't really care either way.

Chandler pulled back from Cynthia and sighed. "No, no you didn't. What do you want?"

"Joey's in the coffee house all excited about his commercial," Monica said, smiling, "he said they've set a date on when it's going to air. October 12th."

A sad feeling washed over Chandler's body. He was going to miss Joey's brief, shining moment on the world's corniest commercial. That was another reason he didn't want to leave Earth, he was going to miss his roommate.

"Um…couldn't you have told us this later?" Cynthia asked, looking pointedly at Monica. Chandler glanced at Cynthia and understood that she knew Monica had interrupted them on purpose. Cynthia _always _arrived at Chandler's at this time of the day – straight after work.

"I thought you would like to know straight away," Monica said lightly, smiling widely at her.

Chandler darted dark looks at her. Stop it, he willed at her, go to Pete. Even go to Pete to tell him that you don't want to get married, just stop trying to ruin my time with Cynthia. Chandler didn't have to say anything; the expression on his face was enough to get Monica to smile tightly at the pair of them.

"Maybe I should go," she said sweetly, "have a nice time." She walked out of the apartment.

"She's not usually like that," Chandler said to Cynthia unhappily, "She has changed so much."

"Chandler, it's very obvious why she's behaving this way," Cynthia told him, stepping back from him slightly, "She wants you to herself…and she hates me for getting in the way of that." She looked down, "I don't want to compete. If you want to go out with Monica, I won't stand in your way." She added.

"Cynthia!" Chandler sighed and stroked her cheek, "I don't _want _to be with Monica. I want to be with you."

Cynthia smiled and leaned in to kiss him hungrily. "That's good to hear," she said softly, running her hands up his chest.

Chandler swallowed hard. He wanted this more than anything, but Bob flashed through his mind and he pulled away.

"Chandler…" Cynthia looked at him, confused.

"I've got a headache," Chandler lied, "I think I might take a walk."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Cynthia took his hand and smiled.

"No, you take those wet clothes off and get in the bath," Chandler told her, steering her into the bathroom, "Maybe I'll join you later."

"Ok," Cynthia looked at him sadly and sighed, "Have a good walk."

Chandler nodded and walked out of the apartment. He stood out in the hallway and groaned softly. Cynthia was probably going to think he's isn't attracted to her, which isn't true at all. He stared at the door of Apartment 20 and frowned. Monica was causing one hell of a problem. He opened it and walked in. Monica was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a magazine. She looked up and saw him.

"Chandler," she whispered, smiling genially at him. She walked over closer to him, "You came to see me. I knew you couldn't keep away for long." She smiled seductively at him.

Chandler stepped back from her and shook his head. "Monica, stop it," he said firmly, "What has got into you?"

"Nothing for a while," Monica said, smiling widely.

Chandler shook his head and grimaced. "Look, just because Pete isn't satisfying your needs, it doesn't mean you can turn to _me_."

"Oh _Chandler_," Monica said passionately, "if you didn't want me, why have you come over instead of spending the evening with Cynthia?" she stroked his cheek and ran her other hand up his thigh.

Chandler groaned. Even now, Monica could still have ways to attack his weaknesses. He shook his head and pulled back. "No, I came here to tell you to stop being awful to Cynthia," he said sternly, "Cut it out, she hasn't done a thing to you."

"Yes she has," Monica whispered, "she took you away from me."

Chandler sighed, "Cynthia didn't steal me from you…you pushed me away, how many times have I got to tell you?"

"I understand," Monica stepped back from him, her lip trembling.

"Don't start the tears," Chandler begged, and he frowned "don't make me stay to make you happy again. I can't _do _that."

The tears spilled down Monica's cheek. "Go if you want to." She mumbled.

"Oh for gods sake," Chandler sighed, pulling a tissue from out of his pocket. He passed it to her and she dabbed her cheek with it.

"Stay," she begged.

"No."

"_Please_."

"No."

"Just stay to talk to me!" she exclaimed. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I won't do anything. I just want to talk to someone."

"Talk to Rachel," Chandler told her meekly, beginning to weaken.

"Please Chandler, stay."

Chandler looked at his watch. "Ok, but only for a while." He warned, "and it's just to talk."

Monica smiled with relief and sat down at the table. Chandler joined her. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I feel so lonely Chandler," Monica said quietly, "Pete is never around. We're supposed to be engaged but he's always _working_. Even at night."

"Break up with him! Why won't you listen to me?"

"I _can't_," Monica said fiercely, "It's too late."

Chandler groaned and let his forehead rest on the table. He looked back up at her and shook his head. "Monica, this is the rest of your life we're talking about. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life unhappily married?"

"It's better than not being married at all," Monica said, shrugging. "…and Pete is good to me most of the time."

"Oh my god, you're probably acting like how Rachel did when she was engaged to Barry!" Chandler exclaimed, "And at least she had the sense to not go through with it."

"Do _not _compare me with Rachel," Monica said firmly.

"Monica, go to the mirror and look at yourself," Chandler said, anger building up inside him, "You're a mess. This isn't the Monica I knew and fell in love with at one time. You've turned into the equivalent of a manipulative shrew."

"What? That's an _awful _thing to say! You don't mean that…you don't mean that." Monica scooted nearer to him and stroked his hair. "You don't mean that, take it back."

Chandler pulled away and stood up. "I _do _mean it. You've changed."

"So what if I have?" Monica demanded, also standing up, "Oh look at me, it's perfect, reliable Monica Geller! She never takes risks! She gets the blame for ruining the thanksgiving dinner when the apartment door key is forgotten! Monica Geller, who gets yelled at for even _considering _dating Chip Matthews a few months ago! Good old dependable Monica who is always there for her friends when they're moaning about their lives! Well, _I've _got needs too! _I_ want to be noticed for a change!" she burst into tears.

"Is this what it's been all about?" Chandler whispered, shocked at the outburst, "You think you're being taken for granted?"

"Yes," Monica said tearfully, looking at him miserably.

"Monica, when have I _ever _taken you for granted?" Chandler asked softly, "I would _never _do that."

"Look it isn't just you, it's _everyone_. Look at the guys I've dated! Jason Hurley, who slept with Phoebe just hours after breaking up with _me…, _Paul the wine guy… look what happened with _him_. Even Pete only wants me around when's he's not busy! Well, I'm sick of it! Sick sick _sick_!"

"Ok, ok," Chandler sighed and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his arms. "Geez, I had no idea. No idea at all you felt like this. Go on, let it all out."

"Chandler, I am _so _sorry I messed you about and played around with your head, and for not being nice to Cynthia. I've been such a bitch." Monica mumbled into his shoulder, "I'll try harder from now on. I promise."

Chandler pulled back and smiled. "It's ok. I totally understand now, but it's not me you should be apologising too." He said meaningfully.

Monica nodded at him. "I'll talk to Cynthia tomorrow morning," she promised.

"Good…does this mean I have the old Monica back?" Chandler asked hopefully.

Monica gave him a little grin and wiped her eyes. "Yes, maybe." She told him.

"Ok, and _please _talk to Pete about how you're feeling. I'm not saying you should stop the wedding, but maybe he'll pay more attention to you…and maybe you'll appreciate _him_ a little more."

"I'll try."

"Great," Chandler grinned at her, and stepped back to the apartment door. "Now, I've got to get back to a very impatient woman covered in bubbles."

"Ok, I won't keep you," Monica said, laughing.

Chandler smiled and walked out. What a night. The emotions that could run through someone's head like that were just unbelievable. And it was also obvious that he couldn't keep his own emotions bottled up either. 

Chandler may only have three more weeks, but he was going to make the most of it in the best way possible. He walked into his apartment and made his way into the bathroom, where he saw Cynthia lying sleepily in a mass of bubbles in the bath.

"Hey," he said softly.

Cynthia looked at him and smiled. "Hey to you too!" she greeted.

"God I have been such an idiot lately," he told her, sighing. "You probably thought I didn't want you and didn't love you anymore or something, but it's not true, I just have a lot of crappy issues. I am so sorry…"

"Shut up and get in the bath." Cynthia interrupted, grinning at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the bath," Cynthia repeated. She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him nearer.

Chandler smiled softly, took off his shoes and socks and climbed in, fully dressed. He leaned in and kissed her, softly at first, then passionately.

"I have waited for so long," Cynthia muttered at him, undoing his soaking shirt.

"You won't have to wait any longer," Chandler told her, smiling and pulling her to him, kissing her again.

****

"Are you _sure_ you can't change the deal?" Ernie asked, smiling wryly.

Bob glanced at him and shook his head. "I'm still holding out for Monica," he told him.

"You're making a mistake…"

Bob sighed. "Look, we _saw _that conversation Monica and Chandler had, didn't you see anything there?"

"No, I saw two estranged friends finally understanding each other."

"Ok, but what if Monica _did _tell him she loved him and is willing to call off the wedding?" Bob pointed out, "don't you think Chandler would want to choose her over Cynthia?"

"In my experience, love conquers all so…" Ernie shrugged and gestured to Chandler and Cynthia.

"Then we shall see what Chandler decides," Bob said, "But I'm not changing the deal. It's really against the rules."

"Do you _really_ want a 27 year old man up here in heaven just for the sake of some rules?" Ernie asked.

**End of Chapter Nine**

:yeah I loved that 'love conquers all' quote lol please review!:


	10. Life Sucks

Wow over a hundred reviews again! Thank you so much! I feel like J.K.Rowling lol (Allie haha) 

Keep going anyway!

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Ten – Life Sucks**

_September 20th_

"So Joey, the commercial is going well huh?" Chandler asked him that morning.

"Oh it's great! I can't wait for you to see it man! It's going to be awesome!" Joey told him excitedly.

Chandler forced a smile and nodded. Any other time, Chandler would be dreading watching his roommate star in yet another terrible commercial…but not now. Not when he knew he didn't even have that choice to dread it.

"How's it going with you and Cynthia?" Joey asked now.

This time, Chandler couldn't even force a smile. Sure, things were brilliant between them, especially after the intimacy they had finally shared in the bath two nights ago…but time was running out slowly. 

"Things are great," he told Joey, spooning some cereal into his mouth. It was just great…and that was the problem.

****

_September 24th_

"Bachelor-ette Party here we come!" Rachel yelled, giving everybody the thumbs up in the apartment. Phoebe and Cynthia grinned and gave her the thumbs up back.

"Yep, this is going to be the best sleep over _ever_," Monica announced to the boys, "we are going to get _hammered_."

"A good choice," Chandler said approvingly, smiling at her. Since that talk with her, Monica had changed practically overnight. Chandler didn't know if Monica had talked to Pete yet, but she certainly looked happier, at least when it came to the party for the girls.

"So is this thing tonight?" Joey asked, grinning; "Am I invited?"

"No," Phoebe, Rachel, Cynthia and Monica said together.

"Aww, but I have no plans tonight!"

"Come on Joey, a room full of women talking about what's great in bed?" Ross asked, grimacing, "Do you really want to hear all that?" he caught Joey's look, "maybe you do." He added, rolling his eyes.

"Actually Joey, why _don't _you come?" Rachel suggested, grinning wickedly, "we'll make sure you have fun!"

"Oh yeah?" Joey asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah, we'll give you a makeover!" Monica shrieked with laughter, wiping the smile off Joey's face instantly.

Cynthia turned to Chandler. "How about you Bing?" she asked, "Do you want to bring out your feminine side?"

"You obviously didn't hear about the time when he dressed in a woman's panties," Joey said, chuckling. 

Chandler glared at him. "Thanks Joe."

"Interesting," Cynthia murmured. She crawled over to Rachel, whispered in her ear and they both started giggling. Then Rachel crawled over to Phoebe and Monica and whispered to them. Soon, all the girls were looking at Chandler with mysterious grins on their faces.

"What?" Chandler asked suspiciously, feeling scared.

"Nothing," they all chorused.

"No…what?"

"It's nothing Chandler," Monica assured him, her lips twitching. She stood up with authority written across her face. "Come on boys, time to get out!" 

"Aww!"

"Joey, unless you _really _want to be made over, I suggest you leave too."

"Ok, ok."

The boys left the apartment and stood out in the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to take off now," Ross told Chandler and Joey, "good luck getting any sleep tonight. This building is going to sound like a madhouse by the time those four have finished."

"You're missing out the other guests," Chandler reminded him.

"What other guests?"

"Carol and Susan… that woman from Rachel's office… that _other _woman from Rachel's office…a few chef friends...Phoebe's roomie Denise…" Joey said, counting them off with his fingers. "You get the idea."

"Carol and Susan?" Ross asked, wrinkling his nose, "so that explains why they want me to have Ben this evening."

 "Oh god, it's like all my Baywatch episodes coming true," Chandler said, grinning, "Only more erotic and…lesbian-ish."

"Don't get me started," Joey told him.

"What is _wrong _with you two?" Ross asked in disgust. "That's my ex-wife, ex-girlfriend and _sister _you're talking about in there!"

"Is there _anyone _in there you haven't touched, kissed, married or related to?" Chandler inquired.

"Ok, so, my life sucks. I hang out with lesbians who are raising my son, my sister and…you two." 

****

"So, Monica seems better lately," Joey commented later that night. He cracked open a beer and passed it to Chandler.

"Yeah, really great." Chandler said quietly.

"Ok, what is _with _you tonight?" Joey demanded, "You've been depressed ever since we left the girls! Are you having a problem with Cynthia being with them or something?"

"No, no…"

"Oh, wait…oh god…it's Monica!"

Chandler widened his eyes at him. "What are you _talking _about?"

"You're still in love with her!"

"No, no!"

"Yes! You're still jealous of Monica marrying someone else!"

"No!" Chandler sighed, "It's not that. Well…it _is_ to do with Monica in a way but not what you're thinking."

"Well, what _is _it?"

"Ok, I am totally in love with Cynthia, right?" 

"Yeah, that much is obvious." Joey said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so what if I said that I was going to have to leave her soon?"

"What? Are you insane?" Joey stood up from the barker lounger, staring at Chandler in disbelief, "Why are you leaving her?"

"I don't _want _to, believe me…"

"Then _why_? Why screw up a good thing?" Joey narrowed his eyes. "You're not leaving her for Monica, are you?"

"_No_," Chandler sighed in frustration, "You do not understand what I'm saying."

"Ok, so this is the commitment crap coming into it then."

"Will you just shut up a minute and listen to what I've got to say?!" Chandler exploded, standing up so he was head level with him.

"Whoa…ok. Chill," Joey said, wide eyed. "I'm listening, I'm listening."

Chandler nodded and sat down. "What I'm about to tell you is totally unbelievable, but it is totally true. I really want you to believe me, ok?"

"Oh my god, are you ill?" Joey's lip trembled and he sat down next to Chandler. 

"Not _exactly_…"

****

"Oh…dear god," Bob muttered.

"Is he going to do what I _think_ he's about to do?" Ernie asked, wide eyed.

 "I think so." Bob turned to Ernie and nodded his head miserably, "That boy is about to break one of the biggest rules in the deal. He's going to tell his best friend that he's dead."

"Great, just great, I had a bet with the guy in Bed 11 that he wasn't going to cave in and do that."

"You made a bet?" Bob asked, shocked.

"If I win, I get the best bed with the fluffy pillows."

"And if you lose?"

"I sleep on the floor for a year."

"I'll get the sleeping bag ready."

"Wow…how comfortable." Ernie said sarcastically. "Wouldn't it be easier if you bumped me up the list to be assessed?"

****

Chandler swallowed hard as he watched his friend react to his story. Joey was just staring at him, and he could tell that he was struggling to hold back the tears.

"This…this is a joke right?" he asked hoarsely.

"I wish it was," Chandler said softly.

"No, come on Chandler," Joey said, giving out a shaky laugh, "A joke is a joke but this is sick."

"Joey…" Chandler sighed. What could he do to convince him? "Why do you think I quit my job just like that?" he suddenly said, "Why do you think I spent my nights going out to bars getting drunk? Why do you think I was so desperate about Monica not marrying Pete?"

"I…I don't know! You were unhappy! You were bored! You were jealous!" Joey exclaimed, "It isn't because you're _dead_."

"Joey, how many guys do you know who recover from a car crash minutes after waking from a coma? I didn't have any side affects, loss of memory…not a thing."

"You were a miracle patient! Days of Our Lives do it every week!"

"Joey, this isn't a soap opera." Chandler said gently.

Joey buried his head into his hands and began to sob.

"I was afraid you'd take it like this," Chandler said quietly, "it means Cynthia is going to take it even worse."

Joey looked up at him through his fingers. "When are you going to tell her?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can," Chandler confessed, "that's why I need to break up with her…before it's too late."

"Life sucks," Joey moaned, wiping his eyes.

"I'd rather be in a sucky life than be dead." Chandler said softly.

The apartment door burst open and a crowd of squealing females rushed in. 

"There they are!" a woman shrieked from the back.

"Come on Tribbiani, lets see what you look like in panties," Phoebe growled, pulling him to his feet.

"What? No!" Joey yelped, trying to pull himself free. Susan grabbed his other arm and shoved him to the door.

"And you Chandler!" Cynthia said, before he had a chance to sneak into his bedroom.

"No…wait…" Chandler pulled himself free from Cynthia's grip and stared seriously at her. "I need to talk to you," he whispered, darting his eyes around the rest of the group.

"Hoho! Cynthia is going to get lucky!" Rachel screeched drunkenly, grinning.

"Come on then!" Cynthia said, smiling as she dragged Chandler into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. "Hello you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

Chandler pulled back and looked at her desperately. "I really _do _need to talk to you," he said to her, not smiling.

Cynthia looked at him with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Chandler sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Cynthia sat down next to him and stroked his hair.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Cynthia, you know I love you so much right?" Chandler asked softly, meeting her eyes.

"Yes and I love you too," Cynthia said, frowning worriedly, "you don't need to tell me that, I know you do."

"Then…then you know that I would _never _intentionally hurt you or do anything to break your heart?" Chandler swallowed hard. 

"Of course I know that!" Cynthia studied Chandler carefully, "you're beginning to scare me, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I don't think we can see each other anymore," Chandler said softly, looking away to avoid her eyes.

"Wh…what?" Cynthia whispered, "What are you talking about?"

Chandler stood up and his heart almost broke at the pain and confusion spreading across Cynthia's face. "Cynthia, if I stay with you, I'm going to break your heart…and…and I don't want to do that."

"And breaking up with me _isn't _breaking my heart?" Cynthia demanded tearfully, standing to make level eye contact.

"Oh believe me, if I stay with you, you would be feeling a lot worse in just over a weeks' time than what you're feeling now," Chandler said softly.

"I…I don't understand. What have I done to scare you away?" Cynthia asked, the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You haven't done _anything _to scare me away!" Chandler said fiercely, taking her hands and squeezing them gently.

"Then…then why are you throwing this away?" Cynthia demanded, pulling away.

Chandler sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't tell you the reason," he said gently, "it would just upset you more."

"Chandler, if I've done something to upset you, or if there is something about me that you don't like… I can change!" Cynthia said desperately, "don't do this to me! I _love _you." She leaned in to kiss him softly.

Chandler kissed her back and leant his forehead against hers, the tears beginning to form in his _own _eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "but it's over." He stepped back, his lip trembling. "I think you should go." He added, his voice breaking.

"Chandler, please…" Cynthia's shoulders shook as she began to cry harder.

"Go!" he ordered, his voice louder, having to use all of his willpower not to take her into his arms again. "We can't be together anymore, its not gonna last!"

"How do you_ know_ it wouldn't last? Doesn't _every _couple go through this at first? It turns out ok in the end!" Cynthia looked at him longingly and Chandler turned away swallowing hard.

"Please go Cynthia," he said, quietly.

A huge, devastating sigh came from Cynthia's throat and she opened the door to leave, leaving him alone.

He watched her walk through the apartment, crying hard. She opened the door and left.

Chandler let out a huge moan and collapsed on the bed, beginning to sob into the pillow.

A few minutes later, a familiar loud laugh and a crashing sound coming through the apartment and into his bedroom made him look up and focus through his blurry eyes.

"Come on Bing and Cynthia, you've had your time…" Monica began cheerfully before trailing off in mid-sentence. "Oh my god, Chandler! What's wrong?"

"Cynthia's gone Monica," Chandler said, his voice breaking in emotion. "I…I had to break up with her."

"I don't understand… you two were getting on so great!" Monica mumbled, staring at him.

"I know we were…I know we were," Chandler said, staring up at her, "I loved her too much Monica…and that's why I had to break up with her."

"Oh Chandler," Monica moaned, sitting down to give him a hug, "why did you do that?"

Chandler didn't reply. Instead he just buried his head into Monica's shoulder and began to cry again.

****

"Oh bloody hell," Bob said, swallowing hard.

Ernie glanced at him, "you know you just swore?" he asked, "You might get disciplined for that."

"I think I could say a lot worse than that right now." Bob said hoarsely, "what the hell have I done?"

"Let's see, where should I start?" Ernie asked dryly, "You played with a young man's emotions maybe? You forced him to be with his best friend when he was reluctant to do so? You told him to break up with Cynthia, and now that he _has_…you've broke his spirit, and hers."

"I think I need to fix things," Bob said.

"I thought you said you couldn't change the rules!"

"Screw the rules!" Bob shouted, "Ernie, we have got some _major _damage control to do!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Get Chandler back with the woman he was meant to be with," Bob said determinedly.

"Ok, where will that leave Monica? She doesn't love Pete so…"

"Oh, I have plans for her too…she'll be happy once I'm finished with her."

"You don't mean…" Ernie widened his eyes and broke into a grin. "It's insane…it's…it's the greatest idea you could have come up with!"

"Yes, I know," Bob said, smiling, "the problem is…will it work?"

**End of Chapter 10**

:Ahh, I've become a Chandler-torturer! Will Bob save the day? Will everyone be happy? Find out soon…:


	11. The Stages

**:**I am so flattered to get this many reviews, I don't honestly believe that I'm a good writer, but maybe that's the modesty coming out of me again. I got called beautiful by a guy friend a while ago and I laughed, saying 'no I'm not!' So there you go. I love how you are all totally clueless how I'm going to end this, especially since I know _exactly_ how to end this. Oh yes. 

I've come up with a definition of the '**chandler-torturer**' – **when someone will put the man through every emotion possible so you can fall in love with him even more. **There you go.

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Eleven – The Stages**

_October 5th_

"Ok, so, this plan has got to go through four stages I'm afraid," Bob said, flipping through his files.

"_Four_?" Ernie asked, aghast at this information, "then why have you left 'Operation Get The Group Happy' until the last week of the deadline to _do_ this?"

"I've been watching Chandler cope without Cynthia," Bob explained, smiling grimly, "it hasn't been pretty. He's stuck in permanent 'phase 1'."

"Uh-oh…sweatpants?"

"The barker lounger has his own ass-print now."

"How's Cynthia coping?"

"She's in denial. She's pretending to her relatives and friends that everything is ok, but of course we know it's not."

"Ohhh…denial," Ernie nodded wisely, "that means the calm before the storm."

"Exactly, if we don't act soon, she's going to crack." Bob stopped flipping through files and grinned, "Here it is." He pulled out a tiny cassette tape.

"What's that?"

"This is part of 'stage 4'," Bob said proudly, "If all else fails…this will be a success."

"What is it?" Ernie whispered.

"A slip of the tongue… it contains an impetuous wish." Bob said mysteriously.  
****

"Here it is," Monica said, leading Joey and Phoebe into a large marble walled room with wooden chairs and a long altar running down the centre of it. At the front, there was fake scenery of the New York skyline behind a glass screen.

"Wow Monica, this is where you're getting married?" Phoebe breathed, "It is so beautiful!" 

"Hell, _I'd _marry Pete for this," Joey said, impressed.

"Yeah, anyway, feel free to look around, I'm just going to have a chat with the minister about the last part of arrangements." Monica told them, walking out of the room.

Phoebe walked to the front, and stood on the little stage. She started to give out little sobs and fanned her face.

"Phoebe!" Joey exclaimed, rushing over, "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I'm not _really_ crying!" Phoebe said, immediately stopping the tears and grinning, "I'm just practicing my Emmy Award speech."

"Your…" Joey stopped and rolled his eyes. "Never mind..."

A cool breeze suddenly swept through the room, causing the entrance doors at the back to swing shut.

"That was weird," Phoebe said, frowning. "there wasn't a breeze outside."

"Maybe we should get out of here," Joey suggested nervously, "this place is giving me the creeps."

Phoebe walked off the stage and followed Joey to the doors. He pushed them, and nothing budged. 

"Trying pulling the handles," Phoebe told him.

Joey took her advice and tugged on the handles. The doors didn't open. He turned to Phoebe, wide eyed. "Oh my god! We're trapped!" he wailed.

"Well try again!" Phoebe snapped, also wide eyed, "we can't get stuck in here!"

Joey threw his whole body against the double doors and crashed backwards onto the floor. He groaned as he got up, rubbing his arm.

Phoebe hammered her fist on the door. "Monica!" she yelled, "let us out! We're trapped!"

Joey punched the door, "come on Mon, we know you're out there!" he shouted, "Nice joke, come on let us out now!"

"_Monica_!" Phoebe screamed, "If you don't come over here _right _now, I'll curse you to a horrible _death_!"

"Great sucking up Pheebs," Joey said sarcastically.

"Oh you don't want to make me angry Joey," Phoebe told him, shaking her finger at him.

"I actually like the idea of 'angry phoebe'," Joey said, grinning flirtatiously, "its…foxy."

"Um…thanks!" Phoebe said, blushing.

****

"Well, that's 'Stage 1' complete," Bob said, satisfied.

"Yeah, they'll be up to all kinds in no time," Ernie added, chuckling.

"Those two have been messing about for months," Bob said, shaking his head, "_somebody _had to do something."

"Where _is _Monica anyway?" Ernie asked.

"Outside getting some air," Bob answered; "A fine opportunity to get 'Stage 2' into action."

****

"Hello Monica," a familiar voice said behind her, making her look round in fright. She had just been about to go back inside to find Phoebe and Joey.

"Richard," she whispered, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes I was just walking past and I suddenly had this weird…urge to stop here," Richard said, scratching his head.

"Well I'm glad you did," Monica said softly.

"It was like it was fated," Richard added, grinning.

"Um…would you like to get some coffee?" Monica asked shyly.

"I would love to."

"Oh wait, I just need to tell Phoebe and Joey," Monica realised, "They're inside, hang on a second." She rushed inside and walked to the double doors that lead to the wedding area. She gave them a hard push and they swung open.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, immediately averting her eyes. 

Phoebe and Joey looked up from their position on the floor, their clothes strewn all over the place.

"Um…hi," Phoebe greeted, blushing.

Monica stepped backwards and shut the doors. She shook her head in disbelief and walked outside. "Phoebe and Joey are…busy," she told Richard faintly.

"Oh…ok," Richard said, chuckling, "do you want to get that coffee then?"

"Yes please!"

****

"'Stage 2' complete!" Ernie and Bob chanted together, giving each other a high five.

"I have a feeling that wedding will be cancelled in no time," Bob said, smiling. "Oh I love the power I have," he added dreamily.

****

_October 6th_

"Come on dude, you can't spend the last six days of your life stuck to this chair," Joey whined, staring at Chandler worriedly.

Chandler shrugged and continued to watch the television. He didn't care anymore. The mere _mention _of the word 'life' made his heart ache. He didn't have one anymore. If he had a choice, he would go to heaven right now and to hell with it all…but Bob had insisted on him staying on Earth for the rest of the deadline, even if it meant being stuck in permanent 'phase 1'.

"Chandler, you haven't stepped out of the house in days! You've don't eat, shower or _say _anything!" Joey continued, "Ross walked in yesterday with a story about a bone they found in Asia…and not one joke!"

"I don't feel like telling jokes," Chandler said sadly.

"Ok…um…Phoebe and I had sex in Monica's ceremony room yesterday afternoon!" Joey burst out, "fire away!"

"I always knew you two would end up doing it in bizarre circumstances," Chandler told him, shrugging.

"That's not a joke," Joey groaned.

"Look Joe," Chandler said tiredly, "I don't want to tell jokes, I don't want to eat and I don't want to hear about your sexual conquests. All I want is Cynthia and I can't have her, so just leave me alone, ok?"

"Ok, wallow in this self pity!" Joey shouted, "Ignore the people around you who care about you! Forget that the friend who you were in love with at one point is getting married in six days and wants you to _be_ there not knowing that you can't! Forget the fact that your roommate is miserable that he's losing the best friend he's ever _had_!"

Chandler looked up at him, shocked at this outburst. Joey had _never_ talked like that before. "I…I'm sorry," he mumbled, standing up. He gave him an awkward hug. "I never thought about the weight I had left on your shoulders when I told you my secret."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly the greatest thing to be told," Joey replied, stepping back to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"So…what should I do?" Chandler asked helplessly.

"Have a shower, change those clothes and come down to the coffee house with me," Joey ordered, smiling, "you can't die without going to the greatest hangout in America."

"I…I don't think I can," Chandler said, looking down, "Cynthia…"

"Go see Cynthia too!" Joey exclaimed, "Make it up with her! Leave on good terms. Do you really want to leave this hellish place not on speaking terms with the woman you love?"

"I guess you're right," Chandler admitted, smiling slightly.

****

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Cynthia whispered, opening the door. She let him walk inside and shut the door, facing him.

"I…I just wanted to say that…um…" Chandler met her eyes and in a flash they flung their arms around each other and began to kiss passionately. They moved through the hall, lips never parting. They turned and crashed against the side walls, not making the bedroom to do the lovemaking they had been yearning for in days.

"I've missed you Chandler," Cynthia whispered, gripping his shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Chandler said tearfully, pressing himself against her.

Hours later, they lay together on the living room couch, kissing softly and lovingly. They had been intimate with each in ways never thought possible, their love for one another brought out in incomparable closeness. In the end, Chandler sat up and looked down at her sadly. "I have to go now," he whispered.

Cynthia gripped his hand, "don't," she begged. Chandler sighed and looked at her, immediately pouncing on her to kiss her again. They ran their hands in each other's hair, stroking and touching gently.

"Cynthia, if I don't go now, I never will…and I don't want to be here with you when the time comes," Chandler said desperately, pulling away.

"What do you mean, 'when the time comes?" Cynthia asked, confused, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Chandler bent down and kissed her tenderly, "goodbye my Cynthia," he told her, lifting his head and standing up. "I love you." He walked out of the villa, not looking back, and his heart breaking.

****

"Six more days Chandler," Bob whispered, "six more days." He sighed, "I wish I could tell him our plan."

"You know you can't," Ernie said, "we're in enough trouble as it is."

"But he's suffering and he doesn't _need _to be!" Bob said, frustrated, "I hate seeing him like this."

"Patience will be rewarded," Ernie said simply.

"Yes, I know, I know," Bob said, sighing heavily, "How are Monica and Richard getting on?"

"They are desperately trying to keep their conversation off the old feelings they have for each other." 

"Why don't they just get _on _with it?" Bob exclaimed impatiently.

"Because they're not hussies like you?" Ernie quipped before getting a glare from Bob.

"I am _not _a hussy!" he retorted, "May I remind you that I'm actually only 3 years older than Chandler? I'm _human_!"

****

_October 9th_

"So, three days left," Chandler muttered, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Yeah," Joey said quietly, "have you told the others yet?"

Chandler stared at him incredulously. "Yeah, like they're going to _believe_ me," he replied, rolling his eyes, "Ross believes in all that evolution stuff, so he's just gonna laugh in my face. Rachel will roll her eyes as if to say 'yes, chandler you _will _die…but not yet'."

"Phoebe would believe you!" Joey protested, "she believes everything about the afterlife!"

"No, she wouldn't," Chandler shook his head and leaned his hands against the counter, "she would think I was making fun of her, being sarcastic about her beliefs. It's what I usually _do_. Remember the 'karma crap' line?"

"Ho ho yeah, that was a classic," Joey said, chuckling, "then she came right back at you with her predictions about you being a dung beetle."

"I'm so glad this whole situation amuses you," Chandler deadpanned.

"Come on Chandler, don't be like that! You've got to tell them _something_…what's Monica going to think when you don't turn up at her wedding?"

"Tell her I was overwhelmingly jealous and moved away, tell her I got run over by a car…tell her I've got the _Ebola_ virus. Just…don't…tell…her…the…_truth."_

"Ok…then…I…won't," Joey mimicked, rolling his eyes. "What did you tell Cynthia?"

Chandler swallowed hard and looked down.

"You still didn't tell her, did you?" Joey sighed, "You just left her without answering her questions again, am I right?"

"I should _never _have gone round there!" Chandler burst out, "We took one look at each other and before I could barely get _one_ sentence out we were all over each other! Then the time just kind of flew by…"

"Well done for ending things on 'good terms'," Joey applauded sarcastically.

"Ok, I don't need this right now," Chandler poured the last of the milk into his cereal and slammed it down. "Why are we always out of milk?!" He walked over to the apartment door, opened it and walked across the hall. He opened the door of No.20 and walked in, doing a little jump back when he saw the scene before him. Richard Burke carrying a pair of pants and wearing nothing but a half-buttoned shirt? Richard Burke sneaking out of Monica's _room_? Richard Burke sneaking out of the soon-to-be _married_ Monica's room? 

"Um…hi," Richard mumbled, stopping dead, "I think we've met."

Chandler saw Monica walk out of the bedroom with her hands over her face. 

"Hello Richard!" Chandler exclaimed, staring at Monica with a mocking smile. "_Great _to see you again, though I have to say…it's a _surprise _to see you again."

"Richard was just going now!" Monica piped in, shoving Richard to the door.

"Rachel!" Chandler yelled, ignoring the evil looks coming from Monica's direction, "look who's here!"

Rachel's bedroom door opened and her sleepy head poked out, "Chandler, I had a bad day at the office yesterday I…hello!" she stared at Richard in shock.

"Hello Rachel," Richard greeted, smiling uncomfortably.

"Well this has perked up my morning no _end_!" Chandler added, grinning at Monica who had gone a deep red. "Of course, nothing like the time when you caught me with Janice, huh Monica? Of course, it's nothing like that; I mean I wasn't getting _married_."

He sauntered out of the apartment and shut the door. He leaned against the walls of the hallway in disbelief. Monica with _Richard _now? Where did _he _pop up from? It was even more bizarre than the day Pete came back…wait a minute.

"Bob, just _what_ youare up to?" he wondered aloud.

****

"I think we're rumbled," Bob commented.

"Looks like it," Ernie agreed, "but at least stage 2 is beginning to work, she just needs to call off the wedding now."

"He doesn't know about our part with Phoebe and Joey's union though," Bob pointed out, "And his little surprise on October 12th…Stage 3."

"Don't forget Stage 4…the little backup plan." Ernie reminded him.

"If Stage 3 works, we won't need that."

"Aww that could be the best stage in the entire plan!" Ernie protested, "I just love a little bit of blackmail!"

"Do you want to hear the tape again?" Bob asked, laughing.

"I still can't believe he said it out loud!"

**End of Chapter Eleven**

One more chapter I think!

:trivia question: who kissed Doris Roberts at the Emmy's?

answer: a man going by the name of Matthew Perry

Need I say more?


	12. Irritatingly Loveable

:so I have a LOT of passionate Chandler and Monica fans out there hehe duh obviously. I am still overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I get for each chapter, (wow 149!!!) and I'm pleased you've all 'coped' with the plot twists. Anyway, on we go with the next chapter!

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Twelve – Irritatingly Loveable**

_October 9th _

Monica and _Richard_? Monica and RICHARD?! That was the only thing running through Chandler's head right now. It was the day before her _wedding_ to Pete and she was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend! 

Chandler had to blink twice at the date on the calendar, he hadn't been keeping track on the dates thanks to his marathon week sitting on the barker lounger. He only had _one _day…not three. 

Tomorrow was going to be the day when he would declare his love for Monica again and she was supposed to say it back. Not much good when he couldn't get Cynthia out of his head and Monica was engaged…but what was she doing with Richard of all people?

That moustached S.O.B couldn't seem to make up his mind whether he wanted to be with Monica or not, and she didn't need that right now.

"Oh the suave guy has got her wrapped around his little finger," he muttered, drinking his coffee and sighing deeply.

"What's up?" Gunther asked, cleaning the coffee table.

Chandler looked up at Gunther, startled at his voice. It wasn't often the blonde headed waiter spoke to him; he was usually speaking to Rachel. "Ahh, it's nothing," he said now, "just my life is pretty much screwed right now."

"Want to talk about it?" Gunther offered, sitting down next to him on the couch. "I serve coffee to your friends every day. I pretty much can tell whose life is screwed and whose isn't."

Chandler smiled wryly. "Ok, but you don't know _everything_," he pointed out.

"I know that Monica is getting married tomorrow morning, that she doesn't _love _the man that she's marrying and the guy she _does love is too blind to notice." Gunther told him, smiling knowingly._

"Do you mean Richard?" Chandler asked, scowling, "because that man knows _exactly _what he's doing, no way is he blind."

"I also know the man whom I'm _actually talking about is so jealous of what is happening around him right now," Gunther continued, ignoring Chandler's interruption, "and that for the past three hours he's been so dense as to _why _he's jealous and is convincing himself that he's in love with someone else – and I'm sure he does but not in quite the same way – and not doing anything about the person he __really loves because he's in denial."_

"Ok, not making any sense whatsoever," Chandler said, eyebrows rising, "Who are you talking about?"

"He's sitting in front of me, his hand with the coffee cup in it shaking like crazy because he knows exactly what I'm talking about," Gunther replied, standing up and walking over to his counter without another word.

"You're talking about _me_?" Chandler asked in amazement, "Are you telling me I'm jealous of _Richard?"_

"You're jealous of Pete too," Gunther pointed out, wiping his counter, "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"There is _nothing _'obvious' about it!" Chandler exclaimed, "And I _was _jealous of Pete but not anymore! That was when I was in love with Monica, couldn't stop thinking about her all the time, couldn't stop imagining being with her, touching her and holding her and…and…" he stopped and stared into space.

"Not obvious huh?" Gunther asked, smirking.

"But I love _Cynthia_," Chandler whispered.

"Cynthia is your back-up," Gunther explained, "And your friend. She was your source of comfort when you thought Monica didn't love you. Come on, you would not have even _met her if you hadn't been so down on yourself about Pete being back."_

"Oh god," Chandler moaned, burying his head into his hands, "This is _not _good… this is not good at all." 

****

"You bet it isn't!" Bob said furiously. He turned to Ernie, "I _told you there was still something there didn't I?!" he yelled, "but __no…you thought it was 'two friends finally understanding each other'." He mimicked, putting on a mocking-Ernie face._

"Ok, so, Chandler is jealous of Richard being with Monica," Ernie said, shrugging his shoulders, "it doesn't make his love for Cynthia any less…he'll have to choose when the time is right."

"I knew from the very _start _Chandler loved Monica," Bob grumbled, "Cynthia is just a rebound to get Monica out of his head."

"Does this change our plan?" Ernie asked now.

"No, as you said, Chandler will just have to decide who he wants to be with when the clock strikes 10.04am tomorrow." Bob said, sighing, "And if he _can't decide, we've always got our stage 4 to convince him to think harder."_

****

"Monica, what's wrong with you?" Rachel asked desperately, "you're getting married tomorrow! What on earth possessed you to sleep with Richard?"

"I…I don't know," Monica said dully, staring at the TV screen.

"Mon…I'm worried about you," Rachel continued, sitting down next to her on their couch, "do you actually _want _to get married?" 

Monica didn't reply and the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned, "why didn't you say anything before?" She paused and studied Monica's face. "Do you love Richard, is that it?"

Monica violently swivelled her head in Rachel's direction, almost colliding heads with her. "No…that was stupid! It was a mistake!" she wailed, "Richard was supposed to leave hours before any of you guys woke up! But then Chandler of all people sees him…" she paused, avoided Rachel's curious eyes.

"…Chandler 'of all people'?" Rachel repeated slowly, "Why are you so concerned about him knowing about Richard?" Her eyes widened, "oh my god…"

"Rachel, it's nothing, really!" Monica interrupted; eyes also wide.

"You're in _love _with _Chandler?!" Rachel shrieked, "Since when?"_

"Since forever," Monica whispered; her eyes downcast.

"I think this is a pint of ice-cream moment," Rachel muttered, walking to the refrigerator.

****

"I give up," Bob said, rolling his eyes, "I will _never understand the behaviour of young Americans in this day and age."_

"I thought you said you were only 30 years old?" Ernie inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes…in 1939," Bob grumbled, "we never had problems like this back then, did we? In 1939, I was getting ready to marry the love of my life until that maniac started the war. I was struck down as a fighter pilot flying over Germany… what a great way to die."

"Wow…and you had to assess him six years later?" Ernie asked in awe, "no wonder you refused to let him fulfil his dreams of a second chance!"

"Yes, and now I see this group of friends with a great chance at life but screwing it up in every direction they go. The geeky scientist and his beautiful ex-girlfriend who love each other secretly but openly pretend to hate each other; Joey - who appears brainless but is ironically the smartest out of his friends in many ways; Phoebe - the strangest masseuse I've ever studied who secretly likes to eat meat and even wear fur in private when her friends are not around, just to save her pride; the complex Chandler Bing who won't admit he wants the woman he's been in love with for ten years. Then there is that same woman who is too scared to commit to someone who isn't quite like her in personality and opinions, but is her perfect match in other ways. This group is useless, dysfunctional but irritatingly loveable. You could write a best-selling novel about them and the readers would be queuing up at all hours to get the first copy...eat your heart out J. K. Rowling."

"It will work itself out in the end Bob," Ernie said helplessly, trying to comfort him.

"I sometimes wonder why I bother." Bob continued, "What's the point in helping these people if they don't even _want to help themselves?"_

****

"Cynthia is perfect for me, we share the same tastes, humour; she got me addicted to coca-cola ice-cream. We are a great match in every way and I love her unconditionally. So why can't I stop thinking about Monica?" Chandler asked Joey desperately.

"Ok, um…when you were making love to Cynthia, did you feel that connection?" Joey prompted.

"God _yes_, I've never known it to be like that! I was the best."

"Um…Chandler?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, second best," Chandler corrected himself, rolling his eyes, "_You _are the best."

"How did you feel when you were with Monica?"

"Well, it's a need we both had for each other, and it was just…amazing." Chandler smiled briefly and then frowned, "but it's different with her. It was just crazy…when we were having our 'thing' we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We were after our needs and wants, and we both saw something in each other we had never seen before…does that make sense?"

"Sure, it's called 'falling in love'," Joey said simply.

"I have that with Cynthia," Chandler said firmly.

"Yeah you have a great connection with Cynthia and would make a great couple but I don't think you're _in _love with each other. She's like…like…"

"The comedienne," Chandler whispered, "she's the one who makes me laugh and makes me feel good about myself."

 "You two were always great friends…but _Monica_…"

"Monica is like Wham." Chandler realised, "she's the one I have secretly always wanted."

"She wakes you up before you go go," Joey sang, chuckling. "You two were never meant to be _just friends and I think you know that now."_

"Cynthia will die," Chandler moaned, "I can't do this to her."

"Cynthia will understand, she's your friend and always will be," a voice told him reassuringly, "She's not going to stand in your way."

Chandler spun around in his apartment and saw Cynthia standing in the doorway. Her facial expression, while sad held a wide sense of relief.

"Cynthia…I'm sorry." Chandler whispered.

"It's ok," Cynthia told him, smiling, "I always knew it was Monica you _really loved. I knew you went to see her that night we were first together in the bath tub…you two have always had a connection that I couldn't compete with." She walked over to him and stroked his cheek. "Can we start over? I can't imagine life without you as a friend."_

"Cynthia, we will be friends forever," Chandler reassured her. They embraced each other, burying their heads into each other's shoulders.

A few minutes later, Cynthia left, after promising Chandler she would come to see him the next morning. Chandler just hoped he would still be around to see her again.

"Joey, you are without a doubt the smartest guy out there," Chandler said now, giving him a huge hug, "You have just solved a ten year dilemma in about 15 minutes."

"Not quite," Joey said, suddenly frowning, "you're still going to die tomorrow if Monica goes through with this wedding."

"I know." Chandler swallowed hard. "Bob, help me. I can't do this myself."

****

"Sorry Chandler," Bob said, watching him, "it's up to you now."

"Stage 4 will make him do it for sure," Ernie reminded him, grinning.

"Hang on let's make sure stage 3 works first…calling off the deadline." Bob stated, flipping through a file, "stage 2 – getting Monica back with Richard - wasn't _quite _a success but at least it triggered her off about something else…falling in love with Chandler… who surprisingly got jealous about Richard, making _him_ fall _out of love with Cynthia and back _in _love with Monica. That Joey is a __genius. When he dies in years to come, I want him an assessor, can we arrange that?"_

"Yeah, sure…and Stage 1 worked a treat by the way - Phoebe and Joey are happy together unconditionally now." Ernie added. "No chance for Ross and Rachel at all? We kind of left them out."

"I'm not helping _them_," Bob said, horrified, "haven't we got enough on our plate without dealing with the lobsters as well?"

****

_October 10th 9.50am_

"So, you're going to go over there soon right?" Joey asked worriedly at breakfast, checking his watch. "You're running out of time."

"Yeah, but are we absolutely sure she loves me?" Chandler muttered; his face ashen, "I could get shot down here."

The door of their apartment burst open and in walked a furious looking Rachel. She slammed it closed behind her and pointed a finger at Chandler.

"Do you have _any _idea what that woman is doing right now?" she demanded angrily.

"No…what?" Chandler whispered.

"She's putting on her wedding dress. She has not got one feeling in her bones right now, and that's because I just fed her about three or four pills of Valium."

"Valium?" Joey asked, wide-eyed, "why did you give her those?"

"She cried _all _yesterday afternoon, evening and _night. She was crying earlier this morning and she was still crying up until half an hour ago." She glared at Chandler. "If you don't tell her how you feel in the next fifteen minutes I will __kill you. Monica does _not _want to marry Pete…she wants to marry __you."_

"She…she wants to _marry _me?" Chandler uttered, his cheeks burning a light pink.

"Yes, and if you have any sense, you'll go across the hall and say you want to marry her too."

"But…but…"

"Chandler," Rachel sighed, "You have been in love with Monica for god knows how long, you breaking up with Cynthia last night just proved it even more. Please do the right thing, swallow your pride and go talk to her." She spun around on her heel, opened the door and walked out.

As the door slammed shut, Chandler gaped at Joey in disbelief.

"I can't do this," he said hoarsely, "Me get married?"

"Chandler, don't you dare spout out your fears about commitment right now," Joey threatened, "It is 10am. You've got _four minutes!"_

Chandler's eyes glanced at his own watch and he gasped. "No Joey! It's 10.03am! Your watch is slow!"

"Oh god but that means…" Joey's lip trembled, "it's too late." He walked closer to Chandler and grabbed his wrist. "Dude…"

Chandler swallowed hard. "It's been great knowing you man," he whispered, grabbing him into a hug.

The seconds ticked by, and Chandler squeezed his eyes tight shut, not knowing what was going to happen to him. He just hoped it didn't hurt.

He frowned. This was one _long _minute. He should be gone now…far away from Joey's tight hold on his body…

"Chandler, you're still here," Joey muttered, stepping back.

Chandler glanced at his watch. _10.06a.m. "Pinch me Joey," he said numbly, "If it hurts, I'm still here."_

Joey grabbed Chandler's skin and squeezed hard.

"OW!" he yelled, jumping back. He stared at Joey, wide-eyed. "I…I don't understand," he mumbled.

"You're _alive_!!" Joey yelled, "That's what _I understand!"_

"Oh my god…" Chandler paced around the apartment and broke into a grin. "I'm ALIVE!!" he screamed, beginning to dance around the apartment.

"You've got to go see Monica right _now," Joey said, grinning in delight._

Chandler stopped dancing immediately and turned pale. "Me, marry Monica?" he whispered, "This isn't me!"

"Chandler, please don't throw this away," Joey groaned.

Chandler ran his fingers roughly through his hair, pacing worriedly. "I can't do this…I can't do this…"

He froze. A cool breeze was blowing through the room and he shivered. "Joe…did you open the window?" he asked.

"No…" Joey shivered too and glanced around nervously. "What's going on?"

"Ohhh…my… god," Chandler whispered, pointing to the apartment door. It was swinging open and a strong gust of wind poured through it, nearly knocking him over. A dark cassette player crashed to the ground out of nowhere and the wind stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"What the…" Joey muttered, eyes widening like saucers.

Chandler nervously picked up the player and read the piece of paper attached to it. _Play the tape._

"I…I guess we should play the tape," Chandler said, laughing nervously. He set down on the counter and pressed play.

"*in my next life I'm coming back as a toilet brush*" Chandler's clear, deadpanned voice played in the room.

"Huh?" Chandler stared at Joey, confused.

"Ho ho," Joey cackled, bending over in hard mirth.

"What?" Chandler demanded, "What does _that _mean? I said it four years ago! And in a situation of _panic_! I had _Janice as a valentine's date!"_

"I think its Bob's way of telling you that if you don't tell Monica how you feel, you're going to heaven as a toilet cleaning device." Joey said, his lips twitching.

"You've _got _to be _kidding me," Chandler said loudly, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't you people understand when I'm being sarcastic?!"_

"Be careful for what you wish for," Joey said, laughing.

"This is blackmail, I should sue," Chandler grumbled, smiling nonetheless. 

****

"Ok, I think we should go downstairs now to meet the driver," Monica said brightly, walking to the apartment door. The train of her dress trailed behind of her as she opened the door.

Rachel and Phoebe exchanged worried glances - the Valium was working too well.

"We've _got _to convince Chandler to stop the wedding," Phoebe hissed to Rachel, "only he can do this now."

The door opened wide and on the other side, in the hallway, stood Chandler.

"Chandler," Monica whispered.

Chandler wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Monica hesitated only a second before cupping a hand around his cheek and falling into the kiss.

"You were saying?" Rachel whispered to Phoebe, grinning.

Chandler pulled Monica out into the hallway and shut the door in Phoebe and Rachel's grinning faces. He gazed at Monica and smiled lovingly.

"I…I don't understand," Monica muttered, smiling back.

"I love you," Chandler told her, looking at her hopefully.

Monica grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered as they broke apart. "I always have."

"So I guess that means the wedding is off," Phoebe said through the closed door.

Chandler smiled wryly. Phoebe and Rachel must have their ears pinned to the door. "No it isn't." he called to them.

"It isn't?" Monica asked, confused and looking fearful.

"You're marrying me," Chandler finished, "please marry me Monica. I could make you happy. I know I don't have the flash wallet with all the fifties like Pete and the smoothness of Richard and…" he stopped as Monica placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, her eyes lit up in happiness, "but not today," she added.

"Oh no, not today," Chandler said, lifting her into his arms, "we're going to plan the _real wedding together. I want to buy you an engagement ring, buy you your dress, pay for the little flower arrangements spread on each table at the post-ceremony party…and have a swing band to dance the night away with you."_

Monica giggled, and held on to his shoulders. "Pete had a polka band for today," she said, grimacing.

"Uh-huh, no way, no polka dancing at _my wedding," Chandler said, shaking his head. He opened his apartment door and carried her in. "By the way, as I'm carrying you over the threshold today, do I have to do it again?" he asked, putting her down on the floor._

"Yes, you _must_," Monica said firmly.

"…and I'm leaving," Joey said, getting up from his barker lounger. He walked out of the apartment, shaking his head.

"I'm going to make love to you for many hours," Chandler told her, smiling.

"Poor Pete," Monica muttered, "we should really tell him."

Chandler frowned. "Maybe, but I really don't think we can put this off for another second," he said, grinning slightly.

"Nope," Monica agreed, kissing him passionately.

****

"So what do we tell Pete?" Rachel asked Phoebe, as Joey walked in, and then, to their surprise, Cynthia. "Because I think it's safe to say the wedding is off…"

The apartment door swung open again and in walked Ross, his tuxedo not quite on properly. He looked wildly around. "Where's Monica?" he demanded, "I have got something to tell her."

"Um…well…" Rachel started.

"Pete had run off!" Ross interrupted, groaning loudly, "he said he doesn't want to get married because he's in love with his _secretary, can you believe that?!"_

Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Cynthia exchanged amused glances. "Right now, I'd believe anything," Phoebe commented, grinning.

"Why are you smiling? This is going to break Monica's heart! Where is she?"

"You don't need to worry about Monica," Rachel told him, "I think we need to sit you down and explain a few things…"

"Yeah, it all started when Chandler got run over by a car," Joey started, getting confused glances from everyone present.

****

Bob smiled proudly, slipping Chandler's file into the 'Case closed' box. He stared at Ernie and shook his hand.

"It has been a…hectic…few months," he said, smiling wryly.

"I agree," Ernie replied, "…and I guess I won the bet."

"Oh god, what did you bet on in the Waiting Room now?" Bob groaned wearily.

"I bet with Bed No.19 that you would be right about Chandler choosing Monica," Ernie said simply, grinning, "because you always are."

**The End**

: wow that was…exhausting. You have no idea how long it took to write this part, I wanted every important emotion, speech and final twist to be perfect. I hope I have achieved that! And you'd better darn well appreciate it! Lol kidding, flame me if it was crap.

And oh yeah, I tricked you, didn't I? Come on, no way would Monica ditch a millionaire for RICHARD…but she would for Chandler. :


End file.
